How to say that I love you DXH
by flor666
Summary: Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo, pero para una persona tú eres el mundo." Gabriel García Márquez
1. Prefacio

Hermione Granger corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, eran las dos de la madrugada, un horario lúgubre y solitario para que una chica ande sola llorando por lo que para muchos habría sido una estupidez.

No muy lejos de ella, Draco Malfoy caminaba impaciente, nervioso y dolorido. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba estar con alguien, y aunque no lo quiera admitir necesitaba ser amado.

Siguió caminando en medio de la oscuridad, pero de pronto comprendió que algo no estaba bien, acababa de tropezar con alguien. Saco su varita y con un pequeño susurro exclamo

— Lumos…— era el cuerpo de Hermione. Se arrodillo para poder hablarle— ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces aquí?— insistió, pero no respondía— ¡Granger! ¿Qué te sucede?... ¡Maldición!— dijo al comprender que estaba desmayada, la tomo en sus brazos.

No podía llevarla ni con Madame Pomfrey, ni muchos menos con algún profesor…a esas horas seria una locura.

Camino decidido, hasta llegar al pasadizo que lleva al séptimo piso, entro a la Sala de Menesteres y la deposito en la cómoda cama que había aparecido. Una vez que la termino de acomodar, sin saber por que se deja caer la cama, la observo unos segundos y antes de que pueda levantarse para volver a la Sala Común, Hermione lo sostiene por la muñeca y entre sueños le suplica…

— Quédate conmigo…

-*-

_Nota: Hola Lectores! como andan? Bueno, se que aun no termine de escribir el final de la otra historia "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy", pero se me ocurrio esta introduccion y no podia no escribirla, de titulo le puse igual que el Oneshot que escribi de sev y lily por que ese titulo me encanta ^^. Espero que les guste este fic, tanto como a mi escribir Dramiones ^^..tambien espero que tenga la misma acptacion que el otro fic :) Les dejo un saludo! y gracias a los que comienzen a leerlo :)_


	2. ¿Qué me has hecho?

**Hola lectores! como andan?? Aca les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, la verdad me estoy volviendo obseciva conesta pareja o.O no puedo vivir sin leer un fic de ellos! Me despido rapidito! que disfruten el cap y espero sus comentarios! besos!**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Hermione apenas abrió los ojos y se incorporo sin darse cuenta donde se hallaba; paso las mano por su rostro y al confirmar que ese no era el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor se levanto bruscamente de la cama y miro a sus alrededores.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hago acá?— pensó, tratando de recordar aunque sea un mínimo detalle de la noche anterior, al no tener éxito examino su reloj y pego otro salto.

— ¿Las nueve?— gritó, se arregló el uniforme y corrió a buscar sus libros sin dejar de pensar como llego a la Sala de Menesteres.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, dejo los libros sobre la mesa y se sentó a desayunar. Harry y Ron que ya habían terminado se sorprendieron al verla a esas horas, pero se limitaron a saludarla y se fueron directamente a su clase de Adivinación.

La mayoría de los alumnos iban dejando el Gran Comedor para comenzar sus clases y la mesa de Gryffindor estaba quedando vacía., esto generó que Hermione comience a divagar; y lo que menos pensaba estaba por ocurrir.

Unos ojos grises y fríos como el hielo se posaron sobre los suyos, por un instante creyó que se desmayaría, pero esto solamente causo que la copa que tenia entre sus manos se resbalara mojando toda la mesa con jugo de calabaza. Inmediatamente rompieron contacto visual y ella, nerviosa saco su varita y exclamo

— Frotego…— una vez todo limpio se dirigió a la biblioteca para pasar la media hora que le quedaba libre hasta Pociones.

Intentaba, peto por más que quería su mente recordaba una y otra vez aquello que la hizo llorar: Ron. Había vuelto con Lavander y eso la irritaba mucho, lloro durante horas en el baño y lo único que podía recordar después de salir de allí, era una nube negra…

Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar en la biblioteca, su tranquilidad estaba por llegar a su fin.

— Granger, ¡Que raro encontrarte por aquí! — dijo con tono irónico.

— ¡Púdrete Malfoy!…—fue lo único que se limito a contestar.

— Cuida tu vocabulario, sangre sucia.

— No necesito que me des ordene, ahora déjame pasar — lo empujo a un costado y se dirigió a hacia la puerta, Malfoy corrió hacia ella y antes de salir le susurro al oído

— Ten cuidado Granger, o la próxima vez te dejare tirada en el suelo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Quedo helada, tanto por sus palabras como por ese tono seductor que la volvía loca; un momento… ¿La volvía loca?

Respiro hondo y se dijo a si misma

— Tranquila, tranquila…solo es un malentendido, esta jugando conmigo…— volvió a respirar y siguió pensado para si misma — ¿Cómo sabe que lo que me ocurrió anoche?

Caminó a la clase de Pociones, que por mala suerte la tenían con los de Slytherin. Entro al aula y sen sentó al lado de Harry, tratando de evitar a Ron, aunque no se dio cuenta que su prioridad no ya no era el. Hacía exactamente unos minutos su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el orgulloso, aborrecible, diabólico, egocéntrico…delicado, perfecto y hermoso Draco Malfoy.

Otra de las cosas de la cual Hermione no se había dado cuenta, era que el Profesor Snape ya había comenzado la clase y todos ya habían comenzado a trabajar.

— Hermione ¿Me pasas la balanza?— le repitió Harry por segunda vez — Hermione ¿Qué te sucede?

— Ay Harry, perdóname — le dijo mientras le alcanzaba la balanza

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— Si si Harry, solo me he colgado un segundo. — Le respondió sonriendo mientras en su cabeza repetía — ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Qué me has hecho?

No muy lejos de ella, Malfoy preparaba su poción y al darse cuenta de la actitud de Hermione, en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa, y en su cabeza se repetía

— ¡Maldita Granger! ¿Qué me has hecho?


	3. La Biblioteca

_**Hola Lectores! como andan?, bueno no aclaro el disclaimer por que es obvio, y que mas les puedeo deciir gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios! se los aprecia mucho! no mas, los dejo leer! Besoss!**_

_Anteriormente** How to say that I love you: **— Si si Harry, solo me he colgado un segundo. — Le respondió sonriendo mientras en su cabeza repetía — ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Qué me has hecho?_

_No muy lejos de ella, Malfoy preparaba su poción y al darse cuenta de la actitud de Hermione, en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa, y en su cabeza se repetía_

_— ¡Maldita Granger! ¿Qué me has hecho?_

La mañana dio paso a la tarde; Hermione se encontraba junto a Harry y Ron en el Gran Comedor, completando el largo pergamino que les había mandado el Profesor Binns. Sin duda ese no era el dia de Hermione, tuvo que reescribir la mitad del pergamino, ya que se había confundido, a pesar del mal humor que mostraba la castaña, ella sabia muy bien cual era la razón de aquella distracción: Draco Malfoy.

No quería recordar, ni admitir lo que había pensado durante la clase de Pociones acerca de Malfoy, su mas odioso enemigo; pero aun así en su cabeza golpeaban esas palabras que la dejaban desconcertada.

Volviendo sus pensamientos a la realidad, deja la pluma en la mesa y mira a sus amigos. Ambos la observaban con preocupación.

— Hermione, es la segunda vez en el dia que te veo así, ¿Qué te sucede?— exclamo Harry decidido. No confiaba mucho en su actitud.

— Ya te dije Harry, nada, son cosas de mujeres nunca las entenderían. — Le respondió Hermione disimulando su nerviosismo. — Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a la biblioteca a devolver estos libros antes de que cierre. Ustedes deberían ir a hacer lo mismo, recuerden que hoy cierra a las seis. Nos vemos en Transformaciones. — Se levanto y dejo a Harry y Ron boquiabiertos, ¿Desde cuando los evitaba de esa forma?.

Salio del Gran Comedor y cuando doblo a la esquina para subir las escaleras, alguien la tomo por el brazo, como si supiera que pasaría por ese mismo lugar.

— ¡Malfoy! Me has pegado un susto.

— Tranquila Granger, por lo que veo ibas a la biblioteca.

— ¿No tienes otras cosas para hacer en vez de molestarme?

— ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva Granger¿ Yo aun no te he insultado.— dijo con una vos tan seductora que a Hermione se le congelo la piel. Se acercaba mas y mas, tanto que tubo que apoyar su espalda en la pared.

— ¿Qué haces Malfoy? Déjame ir.

— No te dejare ir hasta que me contestes por que me mirabas durante la clase de Pociones.

Al escuchar esto Hermione se quedo petrificada.

— No se de que hablas Malfoy. Estas loco.

— Creo que no, yo se muy bien lo que veo.

— Déjame tranquila me estas lastimando. — Malfoy la tenía prisionera y sus rostros estaban cada vez más juntos. Aspiro ese olor que lo estaba volviendo loco, al principio todo era para molestarla, pero de pronto comenzó a tener la necesidad de tenerla a su lado.

— Hermione…no te imaginas cuanto te deseo en este momento. Explícame que me has hecho que me estas volviendo loco.

— Malfoy…yo...¿Que has dicho?— Respondió perpleja.

— Lo que has escuchado, te deseo y...me gustas, te amo Hermione. — sin dudarlo un segundo mas, unió sus fríos labios con los de la castaña.

— ¡Nooo! — grito Hermione en medio de la biblioteca que para su alegría estaba vacía.

— ¿Qué le sucede Srta. Granger?— dijo la Sra. Pince.

— mmm... Nada, solo se me ha caído un libro, lo siento mucho. — la miro con cara de pocos amigos y se retiro a la Sección Prohibida.

Apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y comenzó a pensar. Se había dormido en la biblioteca, pero lo peor de todo era que había soñado con el.

— Todo ha sido un maldito sueño...Acabo de soñar con Draco Malfoy. Acabo de soñar que Draco Malfoy me besaba. Esto no puede ser, ¿Hermione que te anda pasando?

Acomodo todos los libros uno encima del otro y agarro su mochila y se encamino hacia la ultima clase del día. Con la esperanza de no cruzarse a Malfoy en el camino.


	4. Baño de Prefectos

**Hola Lectores! Como andan??? Hoy les dejo otro cap de la hiatoria, personalmente me gusto, no tanto como el anterior, pero me encanto escribirlo. ¿Como han pasado el estreno de HP6? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aca en Argentina se paso para el 23 por la porcina ¬¬ pero bueno! Habra que esperar!. Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y a todos los que comentan! Ustedes saben que los aprecio mucho!!! Besotes para todos! espero poder actualizar pronto! :)**

Anteriormente en **How to say that I love you:** _— ¡Nooo! — grito Hermione en medio de la biblioteca que para su alegría estaba vacía._

_— ¿Qué le sucede Srta. Granger?— dijo la Sra. Pince._

_— mmm... Nada, solo se me ha caído un libro, lo siento mucho. — la miro con cara de pocos amigos y se retiro a la Sección Prohibida._

_Apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y comenzó a pensar. Se había dormido en la biblioteca, pero lo peor de todo era que había soñado con el. _

_— Todo ha sido un maldito sueño...Acabo de soñar con Draco Malfoy. Acabo de soñar que Draco Malfoy me besaba. Esto no puede ser, ¿Hermione que te anda pasando? _

_Acomodo todos los libros uno encima del otro y agarro su mochila y se encamino hacia la ultima clase del día. Con la esperanza de no cruzarse a Malfoy en el camino._

---- * ----

Lo único que queria Hermione es que ese día llegue a su fin, ya eran las siete cuando decidió dejar los deberes y dedicarse el resto del día para ella. Salio de la Sala Común dirigiéndose al baño de los prefectos para darse una calido baño. Se tomaría su tiempo, ya que Harry y Ron se encontraban practicando para el partido del día siguiente.

Una vez en el baño, se metió a un cubículo para poder colocarse la bikini, siempre lo hacia por las dudas que algún otro estudiante pudiera entrar en ese momento.

Se sorprendió al ver los grifos abiertos y la bañadera llena de espuma, metió un pie en el agua y se sumergió. Alguien ya estaba metido allí.

Lo que la castaña ignoraba es que Slytherin había practicado antes que los Gryffindors, por ende Draco Malfoy había decidido nadar por la bañadera un rato. Se sobresaltaron ambos al chocar sus cuerpos debajo del agua y salieron a la superficie.

— Perdo…¡MALFOY!— grito con la voz temblorosa.

— ¡GRANGER!, ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?— le pregunto registrando disimuladamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

— Pues yo queria bañarme…— le dijo al rubio, intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

— Y no dudaste en hacerlo conmigo…— le respondió acercándose a ella.

Otra vez esa voz seductora que la volvía loca, y lo peor que le pudo pasar sin darse cuenta se quedo unos minutos mirando esos labios, otra de las cosas que últimamente la volvía loca.

— Granger…¡GRANGER!— era la quinta vez que Malfoy gritaba su apellido.

— Lo siento…ya me iba — amago a darse vuelta, pero antes de salir de la bañadera le ordenó — Malfoy date vuelta, quiero salir — Al oir esto el rubio lanzo una carcajada muy mal disimulada.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que te iba a mirar?

— No estoy para juegos Malfoy, ahora si me haces el favor de darte vuelta haría un gran esfuerzo y te lo agradecería.

— Bueno, bueno esta bien…— dicho esto se dio vuelta, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro.

Por su parte Hermione, se levanto temblando de la bañadera, no podía distinguir si era por el frío o por los nervios que le causaban la situación. Antes de que pueda alcanzar la toalla sintió que algo la tomaba por las muñecas y jalaba de ella. Inmediatamente se encontró nuevamente en el agua, pero esta vez con Malfoy muy cerca de ella. La sumergió debajo del agua mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, era tonto poder resistirse ya que Draco era mucho mas fuerte que ella. Cerró los ojos y sin previo aviso sintió que esos fríos labios que tanto la hipnotizaban se posaron sobre los de ella. Una vez fuera del agua, sus labios seguían pegados, pero al cabo de unos segundos…la vos de Malfoy se hizo escuchar.

— No…no puede ser…— dijo alejándose de ella — ¡Te acabo de besar! Todo esto es tu culpa Granger, desde ese maldito día en el que te intente ayudar — Posó sus ojos sobre los de la castaña y volvió a quedar hipnotizado, otra vez se acercaba peligrosamente — Dime Hermione ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! Hace días que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…— le susurraba al oído, por lo que Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, tampoco queria resistirse, disfrutaba cada palabra del rubio, disfrutaba sentir esa fría respiración en su piel; tampoco pudo creer lo que sus labios acababan de recitar.

— Draco, yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

— Eso era lo que queria oir — le dejo un delicado beso atrás de la oreja, se levanto, salio de la bañadera, se secó rápidamente y se encamino a la Sala Común de Slytherin dejando a Hermione sumida en su mundo; la castaña sabia muy bien que esto no era un sueño como aquel que tubo en la biblioteca, esto era real.

Una vez que sintió que la puerta se cerraba, se cambio para poder ir a cenar, con los pensamientos dedicados otra vez a el; en Draco Malfoy.


	5. Bajo la Luna

**Hola Lectores! como andan?? como podrán ver actualicé prontitoo!! ^^^Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero también que este sea de su agrado, la verdad mi inspiración va de mal en peor, pero como amo tanto esta pareja al final algo sale ^^. Gracias a todosss! por leer, comentar y por estar siempre! los quiero!..Besos!**

Anteriormente en **How to say that I love you: **— Draco, yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

— Eso era lo que quería oír — le dejo un delicado beso atrás de la oreja, se levanto, salio de la bañadera, se secó rápidamente y se encamino a la Sala Común de Slytherin dejando a Hermione sumida en su mundo; la castaña sabia muy bien que esto no era un sueño como aquel que tubo en la biblioteca, esto era real.

Una vez que sintió que la puerta se cerraba, se cambio para poder ir a cenar, con los pensamientos dedicados otra vez a el; en Draco Malfoy.

---- * ----

Todavía impactada por lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione decidió salir de la bañadera, se seco lo mas rápido que pudo y se encamino hacia el Gran Salón para poder disfrutar de la cena. En la mesa ya se encontraba Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos; todos estaban muy emocionados hablando sobre Quidditch. Saludaron a Hermione con una gran sonrisa y cambiaron de tema rápidamente por que sabían que no le divertiría mucho.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, Hermione seguía con algunas actitudes que para sus amigos eran extrañas, pero ¿Cómo le decía a ellos que cada vez que entraba en trance era por que sus ojos se posaban en Draco Malfoy? Sin duda, eso causaría estragos. Terminaron de cenar, y se encaminaron a la Sala Común para hablar un rato junto al fuego antes de irse a dormir; por cuarta vez en la semana, Hermione se fue mas temprano, ya que no quería soportar los gritos de Lavander. Los saludo con un calido _Buenas Noches_ a cada uno y se retiro hacia la habitación de las chicas.

En cuanto entro a la habitación, se acostó en la cama. Si, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el baño. ¿Malfoy le habrá dicho la verdad o solamente estaba tratando de humillarla? Unas débiles lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por sus ojos. Ahora no lloraba por Ron y Lavander, ahora lloraba por que estaba enamorada de su enemigo, aquella persona que mas la hizo sufrir durante los 7 años que llevaba en Hogwarts. Se metió en la cama y trato de dormirse, pero cuanto mas lo intentaba peor era.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco se hallaba acostado y al igual que la castaña, no podía dormirse, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en sus suaves labios, el sabor de ese beso. Se cambio de posición un poco fastidiado y trato de dormirse, pero cuanto mas lo intentaba peor era. Sin otra cosa que hacer, se levanto de la cama y se fue a caminar por la oscuridad de la noche, necesitaba pensar, lo que en su mente y su corazón le acababa de afirmar: Estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Siguió su caminando por la oscuridad, hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, subió las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver que alguien ya estaba allí. Hermione se encontraba de espaldas mirando la luna; Draco quedo petrificado, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Debes tener mas cuidado ha estas horas… ¿No podías dormir?

— Mal…Draco…emm…si — aun se encontraba sobresaltada — ¿Tu que haces aquí?

— Tampoco podía dormir, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas y decidí caminar por la soledad del castillo. Es algo que me fascina. — Le respondió y con una leve sonrisa le preguntó — ¿Y tu desde cuando te dedicas a salir de la Sala Común a estas horas?

— Es la segunda vez…— no quería hablar, tenia miedo que se de cuenta, había estado llorando por el hace exactamente cinco minutos y ahora lo tenia a su lado, hablando como si nunca se hubieran odiado. Se volvió a sobresaltar, pero esta vez por que Draco tomó su rostro.

— ¿Has estado llorando? — le pregunto mirándola a los ojos…

— Draco, por favor…— intentaba agachar a cabeza pero Draco no lo permitía —…no me siento bien.

— ¿Otra vez fue Weasley?

— Ya no pienso en el con el corazón, solo es mi amigo— respiró profundo y su vos se hizo oír de nuevo —…ahora mi corazón es de otra persona…

Draco no sabía que pensar, que preguntarle, que decirle; pero se sintió seguro.

— ¿Y se puede saber quien es el afortunado? — le pregunto con una picara sonrisa

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y bajo la luz de la luna, Hermione le respondió casi en murmullo.

— Estoy enamorada… de ti...Draco — mientras sentía que su piel se sonrojaba, Draco la tomó por la cintura y le susurro al oído

— Yo también estoy enamorado de vos Granger — y sin dudarlo mas, la beso apasionadamente, pero este no era un beso juguetón como el de la noche anterior, este era un beso de amor…


	6. Olvidalo

**Hola lectores! Como andan? Perdonen que tarde en actualizar, sinceramente mi inspiración va para atrás…Jeje no piensen mal de mi XD Es que ando con trabajos de diseño. Bueno ayer vi la peli!!! Por fin!! Me gusto, no es mis favoritas, pero podía dar para mas, insisto que la culpa la tiene Yates. Aguante Cuaron!! (L) Me quede :O con Tom es genial!!!!!! Ame el Draco que interpretoo!! Me volvia locaaaa!!! Espero que uds le guste el cap! Gracias a todos por sus cometarios!!!!!!!!!!!! Besos**

_Anteriormente en__** How to say that I love you DXH**__: Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y bajo la luz de la luna, Hermione le respondió casi en murmullo._

— _Estoy enamorada… de ti...Draco — mientras sentía que su piel se sonrojaba, Draco la tomó por la cintura y le susurro al oído_

— _Yo también estoy enamorado de __ti Granger — y sin dudarlo mas, la beso apasionadamente, pero este no era un beso juguetón como el de la noche anterior, este era un beso de amor…_

Hermione abrió los ojos al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa, tenia tanto miedo que todo lo sucedido a la madrugada haya sido otro de sus sueños; pero algo en su interior le confirmaba que había sido mas que real. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar como actuaría Malfoy luego de la declaración que acababan de hacer. No tardo en vestirse, agarrar los libros para las materias del día y se dirigió para desayunar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se cruzo a Ginny que sin rodeos le preguntó

— ¿Puedo saber donde has ido anoche? — y le sonrío de oreja a oreja

— Em… es que no podía dormir, y decidí ir caminar por el castillo…— respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— mmm… ¿Segura? Últimamente estas rara Hermione — hizo una pausa y se apresuro a agregar — Pero te creo… ¿Otra vez no podías dormir por Ron? , tú Sabes como es, no te tienes…

— No Ginny, creo que ya he superado lo de Ron, ahora Malfoy…— no pudo terminar la frase y se tapo la boca con las manos

— ¿Malfoy? — la miro con el seño fruncido

La castaña había metido la pata, no era muy común eso en ella. Pero cada vez que un pensamiento referido a los sentimientos del corazón se topaba en una conversación, dejaba de ser la inteligente Hermione Granger.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar? — pregunto nerviosa

— No no no…quiero que me digas por que nombraste a Malfoy, ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Hermione se puso rígida, sabia que la intención de su amiga era protegerla; tenia que contarle la verdad, necesitaba ayuda y consejos de alguien…La miro a los ojos, se le acerco y casi en un susurro le dijo

— Estoy enamorada de Draco, Ginny…

— ¿Qué? ¿Hermione estas completamente loca? ¿Eres tú?

— Shhhh!!...Ginny por favor entiéndeme….tengo muchas cosas que contarte…

— Si, y muchas que explicar por que todavía no puedo creerlo.

Le contó todo lo ocurrido desde el día de la Sala de Menesteres, menos lo del Baño de Prefectos. Ginny la escuchaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Hoy a la madrugada fui a la Torre de Astronomía…—suspiro y continúo— …estaba pensando y siento una vos, cuando miro a mi lado, el se me acercaba…

— ¿También fue a la Torre?

— Si, me dijo que no podía dormir…se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, me pregunto si había sido por Ron…

— ¿Y que le dijiste? — le preguntaba Ginny cada vez mas impaciente.

— Que ya no lloraba mas por Ron…que lloraba por otra persona…— se tapo la cara con las manos —… ay…Ginny, le dije que estaba enamorada de el…

— ¡¡¡NO!!! ¿De verdad? ¿Y como reacciono?

Hermione se ruborizo y respondió

— Me dijo que el también…y…me beso…

— ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Hermione ¿te das cuenta lo que me acabas de decir? — su cara estaba eufórica, feliz por su amiga, pero confundida por la persona de la que estaban hablando.

— Ginny, por favor no le cuentes nada a Harry o a Ron, me odiarían

— ay Hermione, no debes presionarte, pueden que se enojen…mmm…Pensándolo bien se van a poner furiosos…Pero que más da, si eres feliz…

— Tengo que analizarlo Ginny…— la abraza y le dice —…vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

— Tienes razón, de la emoción no me había dado cuenta — le responde Ginny, le sonríe y se encaminan hacia el retrato.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry, y Hermione como de costumbre se sentó mirando la mesa de Slytherin, la observo varios minutos, pero el tiempo pasaba y Draco no llegaba a desayunar, esto hacia que en el corazón de la castaña se mezclaran muchas emociones. Estaba confundida, no quería pensar a Draco arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tomo se un trago jugo de calabaza, agarro su libro y se fue corriendo. Dejando a sus amigos otras vez desconcertados.

Corría por los pasillos, otra vez estaba llorando, se preguntaba una y otra vez por que se había vuelto tan sensible. Ella lo era, pero no tan así…Sin hacer ruido entro al baño de Myrtle, pero antes de adentrarse completamente escucho que alguien lloraba…Se acerco sigilosamente mientras se secaba los ojos y vio a Draco…

— Dra…Draco ¿estas bien? — se animo a preguntarle acercándose despacio.

Draco se dio vuelta bruscamente, la miro con ojos llenos de odio… y le contesto

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sangre sucia…— dicho esto se encamino a la salida del baño, pero Hermione lo tomo por la muñeca y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le pregunto.

— ¿Qué sucedió con lo que me digites ayer?

— Olvídalo…Simplemente olvídalo…

— Draco…no…no puede hacer esto…— susurraba Hermione

Draco la observo un segundo, y salio del baño, con el corazón destrozado; no quería hacerla sufrir, pero era necesario, ella debía alejarse de el…

֫


	7. Tainted Love

**Hola lectores! Como andan? Perdonen por tardar en actualizar, últimamente vengo mal ¬¬ no se que me pasa, espero que el capitulo de hoy no les sea aburrido, se que es corto pero tengo que terminar de pintar cosas para la facu. También espero que sepan entender. Prometo que el próximo cap va a ser más emocionante y mas largo ^^. Gracias a los que dejan comentarios! Y a los que agregan a favoritos! Sepan que me llena de felicidad ver que les interesa mi historia! Besos a todos!.**

**_Anteriormente en How to say that I love you_****: **

— _¿Qué sucedió con lo que me digites ayer? _

— _Olvídalo…Simplemente olvídalo…_

— _Draco…no…no puede hacer esto…— susurraba Hermione_

_Draco la observo un segundo, y salio del baño, con el corazón destrozado; no quería hacerla sufrir, pero era necesario, ella debía alejarse de el…_

---*---

Draco se dirigía hacia su Sala Común, ya no le importaba las clases, tenía tantas ganas de volver al baño, abrazarla y decirle que todo lo que acababa de decirle era mentira. Entro a su habitación, se encerró de un portazo, y mientras se sentaba en la cama se aflojaba la corbata, pensando una y otra vez en aquel momento en el que había decidido arruinar su vida…

**Flash Back**

— _Draco, Querido tu padre quiere verte_

— _Ya voy…_

— _Procura no tardar__ hijo, es algo muy importante lo que debe decirte…_

_Sin decir una palabra Draco bajo las escaleras seguido por su madre y entro al despacho. Lucius se encontraba de espaldas mirando la ventana…_

— _Draco, por fin ha llegado el día…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Por momentos pensaba que se merecía sufrir de esa forma; pero ¿Quién era el? ¿Quién era el verdadero Draco Malfoy? Odiaba a sus padre, nunca lo admitía delante de los otros Slytherins, sabia que su madre se refugiaba en el por miedo y también sabia que la Familia Malfoy ya no era como antes…

Cerró las cortinas de su cama y se recostó, no quería imaginar lo que serian los días siguientes; tendría que volver a ser el Malfoy de antes; por lo menos a los ojos de ella. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando golpearon la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo Draki ¿Puedo pasar?

Puso los ojos en blando luego de bufar le contesto

— Déjame tranquilo…por favor — no le dio importancia a las protestas de Pansy y se acomodo para conciliar el sueño, pero era una idiotez, hacia solamente menos de dos horas que se había despertado, sabia que no lo lograría.

Mas impaciente que nunca, volvió a levantarse tomo un pergamino y comenzó a redactar una carta. Estuvo bastante tiempo para encontrar las palabras indicadas.

_Hermione:_

_Tenemos que hablar. Hoy a las doce en la Sala de Menesteres._

_D.M_

Estaba decidido, no podría alejarse de ella…Volvió a mirar la carta, la hizo un bollo y grito

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! — mientras tiraba al suelo todos los libros de hechizos que había en su pequeño escritorio — ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!— seguía gritando mientras que por primera vez sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

Hermione seguía el baño arrodillada, acababa de darse cuenta que todo lo que había vivido con Malfoy era una locura…una mentira. Trato de levantarse pero una y otra vez aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente.

"…simplemente olvídalo…"

¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de Malfoy? ¿Qué le había pasado en la Sala de Menesteres? ¿Por qué la había ayudado?, antes de sufrir, prefería haberse quedado tirada en el suelo, llorando Ron y Lavander; pero ahora estaba llorando nuevamente, como hacia ya casi tres días, por Draco Malfoy…

Se levanto del suelo, agarro sus libros y se fue a la biblioteca. Por primera vez, Hermione Granger faltaría a clases.

—Granger, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? — pregunto la Sra. Pince con la vos un poco alterada.

— Em…— le respondió buscando una escusa— Hoy solamente me dedicare a leer…em… vera se acercan algunos exámenes…—dicho esto se retiro hacia la mesa que daba hacia la ventana dejando desconcertada a la bibliotecaria. Intento sumirse en la lectura, pero le era imposible, las lagrimas no dejaban de descender por su rostro. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se dedico a mirar por la ventana, algo de lo cual se arrepintió totalmente. Draco caminaba hacia el bosque…y mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos se debatía en si seguirlo o no.


	8. Intriga

**Hola lectores!! como estan??? aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que esta historia les este gustando por que a mi se me hace que es media fea :( ...al principio me habia gustado mucho el prologo pero ahora no se...igualmente vere que sucede. Ahora espero sus comentarios, sugerencia, criticas etc...Gracias a los que leen siempre!!!**

Anteriormente en **How to say that I love you:** _Se levanto del suelo, agarro sus libros y se fue a la biblioteca. Por primera vez, Hermione Granger faltaría a clases. _

—_Granger, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? — pregunto la Sra. Pince con la vos un poco alterada._

— _Em…— le respondió buscando una escusa— Hoy solamente me dedicare a leer…em… vera se acercan algunos exámenes…—dicho esto se retiro hacia la mesa que daba hacia la ventana dejando desconcertada a la bibliotecaria. Intento sumirse en la lectura, pero le era imposible, las lagrimas no dejaban de descender por su rostro. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se dedico a mirar por la ventana, algo de lo cual se arrepintió totalmente. Draco caminaba hacia el bosque…y mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos se debatía en si seguirlo o no._

-*-

Hermione se debatía en si seguir o no a Draco, pero la intriga pudo con ella. Se levanto, salio de la biblioteca y sin importarle muchos los libros que había dejado comenzó a correr por los pasillos, mientras en su cabeza se seguía preguntando por que actuaba de esa manera.

Finalmente llego y sin dudarlo un segundo mas se adentro en el bosque; intentaba no hacer ruido, cualquier pequeño crujido y podría salir con un gran problema de allí. Siguió caminando hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien la hizo sobresaltar, se escondió atrás de un árbol bastante grande, rogando que no la vieran.

— ¿Qué debo hacer contigo Draco? — exclamo Lucius Malfoy mientras miraba a su hijo. Camino hacia el y le pregunto — ¿Sabes a lo que he venido verdad?

— Si — contesto Draco con un leve susurro — pero aun espero que me aclares que es o que quiere que haga…

— Muestra mas respeto y no seas impaciente…Este año tendrás que mantenerte firme; la primera parte de esta misión creo que te agradará bastante…— le comentó con una malévola sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es de mi agrado?

— Por que tu primera misión, es secuestrar a la sangre sucia de Granger…

Hermione y Draco no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Draco intentando disimular su odio y nerviosismo

— Lo que has escuchado hijo…será una tarea muy simple, solamente debes llevarla hasta el armario evanescente y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto — hizo una pausa y continuo — esta claro que si quieres hacerlo tu o deseas estar presente eres bienvenido…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ¿Qué le harán?

— Hijo, no me hagas pensar que de pronto comenzaste a querer a Granger…

— No — se apresuro a responder Draco — solo quería saber…

— En cuanto a que haremos con ella, esta mas que claro que debemos matarla.

Hermione no necesitaba oír nada más. Salió corriendo hacia el castillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la cara roja de tanto llorar por la persona que amaba y que ahora sabía que la iba a matar. No quería hablar con nadie, y la Sala de Menesteres era la solución. Corrió hasta el pasadizo más cercano y finalmente lleno al séptimo piso.

Draco se odiaba a si mismo y odiaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que si no cumplía las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso estaría acabado. Salió precipitadamente del bosque una vez que su padre había desaparecido y vio algo que no podía creer. Hermione corría hacia el castillo.

Se desespero, ¿Habría escuchado todo? La siguió sigilosamente hasta el séptimo piso y la escucho susurrar entre llantos

— Mi biblioteca…mi biblioteca…mi biblioteca — la puerta apareció y un segundo después se perdió de la vista de Draco.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber lo que escucho. Se paro en frente a la Sala y repitió lleno de angustia y furia

— La biblioteca de Granger… la biblioteca de Granger… la biblioteca de Granger — y volvió a aparecer la puerta, entró sin vacilar y sin rodeos grito.

— Hermione tenemos que hablar…


	9. Dos corazones, una lucha

Hola lectores!! Como andan?? Wiii aca les dejo otro cap! Estoy actualizando seguidito no???, bueno Quiero que me digan que les esta pareciendo la historia, por que me siento rara al respecto. Diganme en un comentario algo al respecto. Dudas, sugerencias, etc… Todo es bienvenido!! Les mando besos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anteriormente en **How to say that I love you: **Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber lo que escucho. Se paro en frente a la Sala y repitió lleno de angustia y furia

— La biblioteca de Granger… la biblioteca de Granger… la biblioteca de Granger — y volvió a aparecer la puerta, entró sin vacilar y sin rodeos grito.

— Hermione tenemos que hablar…

--*--

Hermione miró a Draco, se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar hasta que la castaña exclamo

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Malfoy… ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Me has seguido?

Draco respiro hondo

—Tu también me has seguido Hermione no me venas a reprochar eso.

— Aléjate de mi Malfoy — le dijo dándose vuelta para que no la vea llorar — No quiero que te me acerques…

— Hermione debes entender que mi padre está loco…— le decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella—…si cree que te haré daño…— no termino de hablar que Hermione lo interrumpió

— No digas que esta loco, por que el insinúo que sentías algo por mi y lo negaste…

— Hermione todo es para protegerte…

— Déjame en paz…Tú ve a planear todo y cuando llegue el momento estoy segura que disfrutaras matarme— dicho esto camino hasta la puerta de la sala, pero Draco la tomo por la muñeca, acercándola hasta su pecho y le susurró en el oído

—Hermione créeme que haré todo lo posible para que esto no suceda…— ella se soltó lentamente y le respondió

— Ya es tarde para eso Draco…el daño ya esta hecho. — caminó hasta la puerta y se fue de la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco se hallaba completamente aturdido, sabia que había hecho mal al intentar alejarse de ella, pero esto complico mas las cosas.

¿Cómo le diría a su padre que no quería llevar a cabo la misión? ¿Qué dirían todos si el le afirmaba que en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de Granger?

No hay respuestas para esas preguntas y tampoco se le deberían haber pasado por la cabeza. ¿Pero que debía hacer?

— Creo que lo mejor es llevar a cabo un plan..— se repetía una y otra vez —…pero Granger tiene que ser parte de el…— Miro la sala y se retiro a la Sala Común.

Mañana será otro día.

Eran las ocho cuando la castaña abrió los ojos, aún sentía la hinchazón en ellos. La única persona de todo el colegio, aparte de Malfoy, que sabía lo que le sucedía era Ginny; que trato de tranquilizarla pero no pudo. Obviamente Hermione no le contó acerca de la charla de Draco con su padre, pero mas pasaba el tiempo, creía no soportarlo mas. ¿Qué haría sin el? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse enamorar tan fácilmente?

Se sentó en la cama y para su sorpresa una lechuza la esperaba junto a la ventana, se levantó, recogió la carta y reconoció la letra de Malfoy

_Hermione: _

_Se que no quieres hablar conmigo. Pero necesito decirte muchas cosas…_

_Por favor, lo único que te pido es que intentes confiar en mí _

_D.M._

Leyó la carta dos veces y decidió responderle, no sabia si estaba bien o mal, pero ella necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas. Agarró su pluma y escribió rápidamente.

_A las doce de la noche en la Torre de Astronomía_

_H.G._

Ató la carta en la lechuza y se decidió en ir a desayunar.

Las clases han sido bastantes complicadas, Hermione nunca se había comportado con indiferencia durante las explicaciones y eso comenzaba a preocuparle a Harry y a Ron.

Ambos amigos sospechaban que algo le sucedía a su amiga y no era precisamente un problema de humor hormonal. Necesitaban averiguarlo.

Pero para ella, lo peor de su día fue que había olvidado completamente que la última clase de la tarde era con los de Slytherin. Cuando llego al aula y vio a Draco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y con furia mezclada con cariño en los ojos camino desesperadamente hacia la entrada.


	10. ¿Por que es tan dificil?

**Hola lectores!! como estan?? perdonen por latardanza, tube un divino bloqueo (¬¬) jaja pero volvi, espero que la historia no les este aburriendo, igualmente ya tengo el nombre de todos los capitulos y mas o menos van a ser 20 no me gusta escribir historias demasiado largas xD... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN! Me hace muy feliz!!!! Gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios! y Aguante los Dramiones!!!!!!! Besos!!**

**Anteriormente en How to say that I love you**: _…para ella, lo peor de su día fue que había olvidado completamente que la última clase de la tarde era con los de Slytherin. Cuando llego al aula y vio a Draco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y con furia mezclada con cariño en los ojos camino desesperadamente hacia la entrada. _

_---*---_

A la castaña no le quedo otra opción, debía permanecer en la clase y tratar de hacer lo mejor con la poción del día. Aún le costaba mucho concentrarse, por momentos quería correr y abrazarlo, pero ahora todo era diferente; salvo por una cosa…sabia que su amor por Draco no iba a desaparecer.

Estuvo toda la clase intentando poder cortar las hierbas, sus nervios eran gracias a las miradas con las que Draco la fulminaba. ¿Qué le preguntaría en la torre? ¿Qué le diría el a ella?, dejo de hacerse todas estas preguntas cuando la campana logro sobresaltarla. Todos los alumnos juntaban sus libros; Harry y Ron la saludaron y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, mientras que ella se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Una vez sentada en su mesa favorita junto a la ventana, comenzó a leer el libro de _Hechizos de Defensa Nivel 6_, intentaba poder completar los diez centímetros de pergamino de tarea pero una voz la dejo congelada.

— No pude esperar hasta las doce...

— ¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?, pueden verte…

— Eso no me importa ahora, lo que quiero es que me vuelvas a hablar como antes…— le respondió mientras se acercaba a la mesa

— Sabes muy bien que no lo haré no se para que me buscas…después de todo sigo siendo la sangre sucia…— agarro los libros como para retirarse de la biblioteca, pero Draco se le interpuso en el camino.

— Y tu sabes muy bien que es verdad todo lo que te dije la primera vez en la toree…

— No se si es verdad o no, yo solo creo en lo que oí n el bosque…delante de tu padre eres otra persona y delante de mi eres otra…ya no se en que creer…

— ¿Aún sigue en pie la cita a las doce? — le pregunto una vez que su boca estaba cerca del oído de la castaña…

— Si tu quieres…— dijo alejándose de el—…y no es una cita…

Las horas pasaron rapidísimo luego de la cena. La relación entre Harry, Ron y la castaña se estaba volviendo tensa debido a sus distracciones. Estuvo hablando con Ginny durante media hora y finalmente los saludo y se fue al dormitorio. Espero hasta que todos en la Sala Común se durmieran, y sin pensarlo y en contra de su voluntad se metió en el dormitorio de los varones y muy lentamente abrió la puerta….un hechizo silenciador bastara…camino hasta el baúl de Harry y le saco la capa de invisibilidad…Una vez fuera de la habitación se sentía mucho mas tranquila, nadie se había percatado de nada. Salio por el retrato y comenzó a caminar hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Entró y se acercó a Draco que miraba el cielo con brillo en los ojos.

— Sabría que vendrías…— le dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

— SI, te dije que necesitaba respuestas…por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— le pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta, estaba preparada para luchar verbalmente con el y que seda de esa manera la dejo pasmada. Miro el cielo y casi en un transe pregunto…

— ¿Por qué ahora cuando comencé a amarte todo se vuelve tan difícil?...— trataba de no llorar pero el brillo de la luna y las estrellas sobre el rostro de Malfoy lograba que en sus ojos aparezcan delicadas lagrimas…

Draco no podía creer lo que oía, Hermione acababa de decirle que lo seguía amando después de todo lo que había sucedido.

— Hermione créeme que yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto…si mi padre se daba cuenta todo l oque estoy sintiendo por ti, seria peor…

— ¿PEOR QUE LA PERSONA A LA CUAL AMO ME TENGA QUE MATAR? — gritó Hermione desesperada, estaba tan angustiada por todo… ¿Por qué a ella le sucedían esas cosas?

— Hermione ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te amo? — le pregunto mientras caminaba por la torre…

— Lo siento Draco…— al escuchar esto de la boca de la castaña, se dio vuelta y la vio parada sobre la reja, corrió hacia ella la tomo sobre el brazo y cayo desmayada en sus brazos…


	11. ¿Como debo decirte que te amo?

Anteriormente en **How to say that I love you**: : — ¿PEOR QUE LA PERSONA A LA CUAL AMO ME TENGA QUE MATAR? — gritó Hermione desesperada, estaba tan angustiada por todo… ¿Por qué a ella le sucedían esas cosas?

— Hermione ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te amo? — le pregunto mientras caminaba por la torre…

— Lo siento Draco…— al escuchar esto de la boca de la castaña, se dio vuelta y la vio parada sobre la reja, corrió hacia ella la tomo sobre el brazo y cayo desmayada en sus brazos…

--- * ---

Hermione estaba entre sus brazos como la primera vez cuando la llevaba hasta la Sala de Menesteres. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y acaricio su rostro, se veía tan angelical, tan dulce y el se sentía tan vacío cada vez que lo rechazaba. Estaba seguro que en algún momento su padre lo visitaría y le preguntaría sobre Hermione. ¿Qué le diría el? Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro. Se levanto del suelo y con mucho cuidado llevo a Hermione a la enfermería.

Cuando llego Madame Pomfrey aun no se había acostado, le indico a Draco donde colocarla, la examino y le dijo

— Solo le ha bajado la presión — lo miro los ojos y con el seño fruncido le pregunto — ¿ Donde la ha encontrado Sr. Malfoy? A estas horas…pobre niña…

— En un corredor del ultimo piso, hoy hacia guardia…— se paso la mano por el pelo y le dijo —…creo que debo irme — se apresuro a decir antes de que Madame Pomfrey lo atacara a preguntas

— Espere Sr. Malfoy…

— ¿Si?

— Creo que será mejor que se quede cuidándola, si despierta necesita saber que hace aquí, yo le avisare al la Profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape…— y mientras apagaba algunas luces exclamo — si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme. Buenas noches.

El rubio la miro incrédulo, se acerco la silla a la cama donde se encontraba su único amor. Se imagino que no tardara en despertarse y no se equivocaba, al cabo de cinco minutos Hermione abrió los ojos y miro la enfermería asustada. Draco la miro a los ojos.

—¿ Que hago acá? — pregunto la castaña

— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué haces acá? — le susurraba Draco mas nervioso de lo común — ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar saltar de la torre?

— Yo…— Hermione acababa de recordar todo —…y ¿Qué te impar? Si después de todo seria un alivio para ti.

Draco no lo soportaba mas, se paro tan bruscamente que la silla cae al suelo. Agarro a Hermione por la muñeca y la acercó a el, dejando su rostro tan cerca del suyo que ambos podían sentir su respiración.

— ¿Como debo decirte que re amo? ¿De que manera lo tengo que hacer para que me creas?...Hermione dímelo por favor, ya no aguanto mas estar lejos de ti…

La castaña no sabia que responder, nunca había visto a Draco tan serio, enfadado y con los ojos llenos de furia pero tan calidos a la vez.

No hablaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Draco

— Di algo Hermione, por favor — mientras la tomaba de las manos.

— Draco, tienes que saber que no es fácil para mi todo esto, hay cosas que quiero olvidar y ya no puedo…necesito que me dejes pensar…necesito estar sola — lo miro a los ojos y mientras acariciaba sus manos le pregunto — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Si, lo que quieras — se apresuro a contestar impaciente.

— Prométeme que nada me pasara, ni a mi — hizo una pausa — …y muchos menos a ti.

— Amor…debes creerme que haré todo lo posible y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño…

___________

Hola lectores! ¿Cómo andan? Perdonen si tardo en actualizar o los capitulos le aburren, sinceramente estoy pasando por un momento flojo de inspiración, creo que es la epoca la moyoria de las chicas ecriben lo mismo sobre la inspiración, pero la diferencia es q les queda bueno xD jaja espero que no les aburra el fic. Gracias a todos! Por comentar, leer y agregar a favoritos. Los adorooo!!!!


	12. Recuerdos

_Anteriormente en __How to say that I love you:__ — Draco, tienes que saber que no es fácil para mi todo esto, hay cosas que quiero olvidar y ya no puedo…necesito que me dejes pensar…necesito estar sola — lo miro a los ojos y mientras acariciaba sus manos le pregunto — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_— Si, lo que quieras — se apresuro a contestar impaciente._

_— Prométeme que nada me pasara, ni a mi — hizo una pausa — …y muchos menos a ti._

_— Amor…debes creerme que haré todo lo posible y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño…_

_ ---*---_

Draco se quedó en la enfermería hasta que Hermione volvió a dormirse; luego caminó hasta su Sala Común deseando poder acostarse y dormir para descansar de tantas preocupaciones por unas horas.

Entró a su habitación, se sacó el uniforme y se sentó en la cama., miró su escritorio y notó que en el había un sobre sellado con el emblema de los Malfoy Recogió la carta y la leyó lentamente.

_Draco:_

_Necesito un informe acerca de tu tarea, tu padre está muy impaciente al respecto y en cualquier momento puede aparecerse por el colegio. Prométeme que te cuidaras. _

_Narcisa_

Volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y la dejó en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado. ¿Necesitaban un informe? Podría inventar algo acerca de Hermione y su estadía en la enfermería y eso los dejaría contento, por lo menos por ahora. Se acostó en la cama y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

La noche dio paso al día con un Draco sobresaltado, se encontraba boca arriba con los ojos abiertos y traspirado; acababa de tener un sueño muy vivido.

El se encontraba con Hermione desmayada en sus brazos, entraba a la Sala de Menesteres y la recostaba sobre una cama, ella le tomó la mano…todo se puso borroso y acto seguido, el se encontraba sobre los labios de la castaña…

Se levantó de la cama, se puso el uniforme y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, no quería desayunar, pero quería confirmar que Hermione haya salido de la enfermería.

¿Por qué habrá soñado eso? ¿Por qué siente que eso fue más que un sueño? Quería poder recordar más de lo sucedido en la Sala de Menesteres esa noche, el presentía que lo ocurrido tenía relación con su sueño.

Sin dar mas vueltas se sentó en la mesa, miró a Hermione quien lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y rápidamente se sumió en una charla junto a sus amigos. En cambio Malfoy no duró mucho allí sentado, había recibido una lechuza, su padre se encontraba otra vez en el bosque del colegio.

Hola Draco, tu madre te había mandado una lechuza informándote acerca de los informes, como no me has contestado, me tome el atrevimiento de venir aquí. ¿Qué me tienes de interesante?

Draco bufó, se acercó a su padre y comenzó a contarle acerca de una supuesta pelea con la sangre sucia de Granger.

…y la muy tonta de creyó todo, piensa que yo la amo…

¿No podrías haber elegido otro método hijo? Fingir estar enamorado de una sangre sucia…pero veo que has hecho para tenerla cerca de tuyo. En unas semanas volveré…

Draco trato de disimular su odio y camino hasta el aula de transformaciones. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos a esas horas y el mínimo ruido podía delatar a cualquier persona. Se dio vuelta y vio que Hermione caminaba hacia el

¿Pretendías seguirme? — pregunto Draco con el seño fruncido.

Mmm..no, es solo que quería preguntarte algo y no…mmm…digamos que no me animaba.— respondió la castaña acercando a el tímidamente.

Bueno, sabes que soy todo oídos para ti…

Hermione quería ser rápida, quería preguntarle si recordaba algo de la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco… ¿Tú recuerdas algo acerca de esa noche que me llevaste a la sala de menesteres?

¿Tú has soñado algo sobre ese día? — se apresuró a preguntar Draco.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos

¿Cómo sabes…?

Yo también he tenido uno…

Ambos se miraron y Draco volvió a hablar

¿Qué recuerdas?

Solo recuerdo haberte pedido que te quedes conmigo..luego todo se volvió todo borroso…

¿Nada más?

No…— tragó saliva —…tú lo recuerdas… ¿Qué paso Draco…? Necesito saberlo…

La tomo de la mano se dirigieron a un aula vacía

No quiero que nadie nos escuche…

¿Qué recuerdas Draco?

No sabía si decirle la verdad o no, ella se veía muy nerviosa

Recuerdo haberte llevado a la Sala, recuerdo cuando te recosté sobre la cama… me tomaste la mano y todo se puso borroso…y luego te besé…

¿De verdad?

Si, luego me desperté y no recuerdo más... ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sé Hermione?...Te veo…nerviosa…

Estoy bien….estoy bien — respondió la castaña tratando de respirar…

¿Seguro? Te siento extraña… ¿Me ocultas algo?

A la castaña se le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza, por un lado quería hablar con Draco, pero por el otro tenía miedo al saber la respuesta…y no se equivocaba, acababa de casi confirmar algo imposible. Quería ser directa, quería que todo fuera rápido, por más que le pareciera una locura lo que le iba a preguntar, tenia que hacerlo, después de todo habían pasado un mes…

Estuve hablando con Ginny…acerca de algo que me esta pasando, algo que no es normal entre las mujeres…

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar a la castaña confesándole un secreto, pero no sabía que el tenia mucho que ver en él. Pero lo que Hermione le estaba por preguntar le iba a caer como un balde de agua fría.

Draco… ¿No recuerdas si hemos tenido relaciones? — murmuró la castaña con los ojos pegados al suelo.

¿Qué…? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Ahora el nervioso era él, acababa de comprender a lo que se refería Hermione —…No me digas que tu…tu estas…No puede ser… — se levantó de donde estaban sentados y se pasó la mano por el pelo…

No lo sé Draco…este mes fue muy complicado…y el desmayo de ayer, hoy las náuseas… ¿Estas enfadado?

Se acercó a la castaña y se volvió a sentar a su lado…

Hermione…es que no…no lo esperaba…yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche, y yo se que tu tampoco…pero la idea de que estés embarazada…

Te da miedo ¿verdad?

No por lo que genera tener un hijo…si no por lo que puede llegar a hacer mi padre si se entera…

Esperemos a que pase unos días más…debería ir a San Mugo pero quiero esperar…— finalizó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba todo dicho, Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de confesarle Hermione, pero tenia que estar a su lado y ser fuer con ella. Y si llega a ser verdad, tenía que encontrar la solución de salvar no solo a la persona que ama, sino también a su hijo.

**Hola lectores! como estan? al fin puedo actualizar! espero que el capitulo no los defraude, intente hacerlo lo bastante largo posible. Les mando un beso! y gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Los adoro!**


	13. Preparando el plan

Anteriormente en **How to say that I love you (DXH)**Estaba todo dicho, Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de confesarle Hermione, pero tenia que estar a su lado y ser fuer con ella. Y si llega a ser verdad, tenía que encontrar la solución de salvar no solo a la persona que ama, sino también a su hijo.

---*---

Draco se había congelado al oír la confesión de la castaña; no sabía que responder, como actuar, que hacer al respecto. Hermione no se movía de su sitio sabía que a Draco le iba a asustar tanto como a ella esa posibilidad.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco preguntó.

¿Estás segura? Porque yo no recuerdo más de lo que te he contado.

Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas Draco; no estoy segura, pero os síntomas son muy similares. Solo queda espera. — respondió Hermione con la voz temblorosa y al borde del llanto.

¡Y Madame Pomfrey no se dio cuenta cuando te desmayaste?

La castaña se había sorprendido, Draco tenía razón y ella no se había dado cuenta; antes de irse de la enfermería Madame Pomfrey le dijo…

_Si vuelves a tener algún mareo o algo por el estilo, no dudes en volver._

¿Se había dado cuenta?

Miro a Draco con los ojos húmedos y tras un segundo rompió a llorar; el príncipe de Slytherin se acercó hacia ella y la rodeo con los brazos y Hermione le preguntó

Draco...— tragó saliva—…si llega a ser verdad…No…no me dejaras ¿Verdad? — No dudaba de él, pero se lo tenía que preguntar, necesitaba saberlo.

Antes de contestar a Draco se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza no iba a dudar hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero sabía que amos o estaban preparados. Le acaricio el pelo y luego de besarle la frente le dijo

Nunca te dejare…pase lo que pase nunca me alejare de ti.

Solo habían pasado dos horas de aquella conversación. Ambos se habían dirigido a sus Salas Comunes, pero aunque lo intenten no podían dormir.

Draco se había levantado tres veces y a la cuarta , ya harto se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a idear algún plan.

Hermione debía escapar de las maldades de su padre y los demás mortifagos.

Todo se había vuelto más complicado de lo que era.

La noche pasaba y Hermione seguía dando vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en aquellos síntomas ni en lo que sucedía si todo llegase a ser verdad.

¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Qué pensarían Harry y Ron?

Se sentó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse y se tapó la cara con las manos; sentía tanta necesidad de recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche…

Volvió a acostarse enfadada consigo misma y cerró los ojos confiada que mañana sería otro día… ¿Mejor?...No estaba segura de eso.

Los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaban lentamente en la habitación del Slytherin que aún se encontraba sentado en su escritorio repasando el plan.

Primero debía procurarse porque su padre creyera que vigilaba a la "sangre sucia" y que le hacia la vida imposible. Eso no era tan difícil.; ahora, ¿Cómo debía hacer para confundir al armario evanescente? Era imposible…La mejor opción seguía siendo un traslador, y lo que más rabia, era que seguramente debía pedirle ayuda a Potter.

Se levantó de su cómoda silla, se saco la camisa y el pantalón para dormir mas cómodo, cerró los ojos mientras lograba conciliar el sueño, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo hizo sobresaltar.

Pansy se acercaba cada vez más, hasta subirse en la cama de Draco.

___________________

Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Perdonen que estuve tanto tiempo sin actualizar, es que la verdad con el desfile no he dejado de coser y coser, también perdonen por lo corto que es el cap, espero que no se me vaya mas la inspiración como se me fue este mes.!

Gracias a todos los que leen, por sus reviews y por agregarme en sus favoritos!.

Los invito a los que no los leyeron a pasarse por mis otros fics

"El Secreto de Draco Malfoy"  
"El Libro Negro"

"Como decirte que te amo"

"Amandote en Silencio"

Besos a todos!!!


	14. Con el mismo sabor

Pansy nunca conoció límites; por eso Draco se había alejado de ella en los últimos dos años. El nunca se puso a pensar en la palabra amor hasta que Hermione entro en su vida, con eso confirmaba en su cabeza y corazón que nunca estuvo sintió algo por Pansy. Se dio vuelta con los ojos entre abiertos y vio la figura de su compañera metiéndose en su cama.

Draco se sobresalto tan bruscamente que casi se cae.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Parkinson?

— Draco ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te has olvidado de mí? — Preguntó irónicamente Pansy — solo quería un poco de mimos, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos Drakito, ven, dale…sé que me deseas…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y miro a su compañera con cara de fastidio

— Lárgate de mi habitación Pansy, te lo digo por las buenas…

— ¿Y si no que me harás Drakito?…¿Llamar a los mortifagos? — le contesto entre risas.

— Lárgate ¡AHORA!

Pansy seguía jugueteando con su pelo, no le prestaba atención a Draco. Harto, camino hacia ella, la tomo por las muñecas y la arrastro apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

— No quiero escucharte nunca más Pansy ¿Me has entendido?

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, la miro a los ojos con odio, pero Pansy fue más rápida, logro librarse las manos en un forcejeo, lo tomo por la cara y lo beso.

Draco no sabía porque, pero sus labios tenían el mismo sabor que los de Hermione, inconscientemente siguió besándola…olvidándose que ella no era la castaña.

Fue un beso corto, pero efectivo para que Pansy comenzara a reírse.

—Te dije que me deseabas, Draco…

—Pero…— no sabía que responder, se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, lo que acababa de hacer…— ¡MALDITA SEAS PANSY! — abrió la puerta, volvió a tomar a Pansy de las muñecas y la hecho de la habitación. — ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

Sorprendida por la actuación de Draco, Pansy se paro frente a el y le dijo en un susurro.

—Descubriré que tramas Draco, lo hare… — se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la habitación de las chicas.

Draco furioso, cerró la puerta con odio, y se sentó en la cama frotándose el cabello. Es maldita arpía lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que se encontraba. Le tenía tanto miedo a lo que podría llegar a hacer o decir Pansy sobre ese beso…

Pero… ¿Que lo llevo a besarla de esa forma?, tenía el mismo sabor… ¿Por qué?

Se levanto y se acerco al escritorio, tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribirle a su padre.

_Creo que todo marcha bien, más lento de lo que suponía, pero tengo muy cerca mío a la sangre sucia, me parece que trama algo…_

_D.M._

La madrugada dio paso a la mañana con una Hermione muy inquieta y nerviosa, se sentía mareada pero trato de seguir con su rutina diaria. Se cambio rápidamente y se encamino hacia el Gran Comedor, donde encontró a sus amigos desayunando…

—Buen día chicos…

—Buen día Herms— contesto ron sin despegar la vista del libro de Quidditch

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Harry sin vueltas al ver a su amiga mas pálida de lo común.

Harry se quedo mirándola con el seño fruncido hasta que la castaña contesto

—Si Harry, gracias…Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estas extremadamente pálida Hermione — dijo Ron al ver a su amiga.

—Están exagerando chicos…Ron, ¿Me alcanzas la tarta de manzana?

Se sirvió una porción, comían muy tranquilos hasta que Hermione poso la vista en aquel rubio que la volvia loca. Dejo la tarta en el plato y se toco la frente…

—Chicos…creo que debo ir al baño…No…no me esperen..

Hermione salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos le pregunten que le sucedía…Draco alzó la vista y vio como la castaña corría hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ron se levantaron para seguirla, al mismo tiempo que Draco.

—Recordé que debo ir a buscar algo…—se excusó con sus compañeros de Slytherin que no estaban al tanto de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Corrió hasta la entrada, llegando primero que Harry y Ron. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver… Hermione se había desmayado. En aquel momento no le importaba nada mas que ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y cuando se estaba por dirigir a la enfermería escuchó la vos de Harry que decía

—Malfoy ¿Qué demonios hicistes?— le pregunto sacando la varita la mismo tiempo que Ron.

—Se ha desmayado… ¿No se dan cuenta? La llevo a la enfermería — le respondió harto de siempre lo sigan. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al hacia la enfermería.

Se había sorprendido lo rápido que había llegado, abrió la puerta de una patada y la acomodó sobre la cama más alejada de la puerta. Madame Pomfrey llegó rápidamente para auxiliarla…

— ¿Qué le sucedió?— le pregunto tocándole la frente…

—Estaba desayunando, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor….y la encontré desmayada…

— ¿Sabe algo mas al respecto, Sr. Malfoy?— le pregunto, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco no sabía que responder, debía decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo Madame Pomfrey era enfermera. Respiro hondo y contestó.

—Se…se que ha tenido nauseas…¿Tiene…algo que ver eso..? — pregunto tragando saliva…

—Claro que tiene que ver Sr. Malfoy…


	15. Confesiones

Draco no sabía que responder, debía decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo Madame Pomfrey era enfermera. Respiro hondo y contestó.

—Se…se que ha tenido nauseas…¿Tiene…algo que ver eso...? — pregunto tragando saliva…

—Claro que tiene que ver Sr. Malfoy…

—No querra decir que ella…que ella esta ¿embarazada?

— ¿No lo sabia Sr. Malfoy? — Dicho esto lo miro a los ojos y luego de una pausa le pregunto —¿Usted tiene algo que ver en esto joven?

—Yo…emm...

Estaba a punto de responde rcuando se oye que un portazo; Harry y Ron entraban jadeando a la enfermeria, se acercaron, le preguntaron a Madame Pomfrey como se encontraba Hermione, pero esta no revelo el secreto.

Por su parte Malfoy, se senti tremendamente confundido, no sabia que hacer al respecto. Debia enfrentar tantos problemas a partir de ese momento, en especial: Su padre.

Si Lucius se entrerara de que iba a tener un hijo con Granger, todo iba a aser muy complicado, mas de lo que ya era.

Miró a Harry y a Ron, y se dio cuenta que ambos lo observavan atónitos. Hizo un gesto de afirmacion con la cabeza y se retiro de la enfermeria, debia seguir con el plan. Ahora mas que nunca.

Iba a dirigirse a la Sala Comun, pero se le ocurrio una idea mejor: Snape. El seguramente lo ayudaria.

Camino muy rapiado, hasta que se detubo frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor, golpeó dos veces hasta que escuchó

—Adelante

—Profesor…debo hablar con Usted. — dijo Draco decicido.

—Draco, veo que al fin te has decidio a hacer lo correcto — le respondió mientras ordenada varios frascos de ingredientes en sobre la estanteria.

—Nada de lo que me han mandado a hacer es lo correcto. Esto es algo más…personal.

— ¿Ya no te preocupa la sangre, los lujos? ¿Ya no te interesa ser un moritfago? Durante las vacacionces te noté muy convencido. —repondió Snape mientras se acercaba a Draco. Este permanecia callado, lo miró unos segundos y comprendió —Te has enamorado de Granger ¿verdad? —tras el silencio de Draco el profesor volvió a hablar…— No tengas miedo de decirme la verdad, la veo en tus ojos.

Draco respiró hondo y luego de varios minutos sin decir una palabra dijo.

—Tengo que salvarla…No puedo hacer esto…

—Imagine que dirias esto…

— ¿Cómo que lo ha imaginado? ¿Usted sabia de lo nuestro?

Snape hizo una pausa y con un dejo de nostalgia le respondió

—No, no lo sabia…Pero esto ya ha sucedido, y creeme, no salió para nada bien.

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

—Te ayudare Draco, pero debes saber que desobedecer las ordenes de…

Estaba harto, estaba harto de Voldemort, de su padre, de los mortifagos y de que traten de hacer de él lo que no es, se sentó en la silla, apoyo sus brazos en las piernas y con mientras setocaba el pelo, le confesó a su profesor…

—Está enbarazada, está embarazada.

— ¿Estás conciente de lo que acabas de decir Draco? —preguntó el profesor sin dar credito a lo que escuchaba.

Draco respondio con un movimiento de cabeza, y logró poner mas nervioso a Snape.

—Esto no será nada facil… ¿Tú…es verdad lo que sientes por Granger?

—¿Cómo puede dudar?, le estoy diciendo que soy capaz de cualquier cosa, ya no me importa mas nada, ni esta estupida mision, ni Voldemort, ni siquiera mi padre.

— ¿Tienes un plan?

—SI

__________

Hola lectores! Como estan? Aca les dejo otro cap, ¿Qué les esta pareciendo la historia?, bueno los dejo asi pueden ir comentando :) y me voy a leer todo mis dramioners favoritos! Jaja besos a todos y gracias por las fimas y por la onda. Ustedes saben que los adoro!


	16. Potter y Weasley

_**Potter y Weasley**_

La noche pasaba lentamente. Si uno pudiera escuchar la cabeza de Draco, solo escucharia su vos repitiendose una y otra vez, que debe salvarla. No sabía si habia hecho bien en contrarle a Snape sobre el embarazo de la castaña, pero ambos iban a tratar de llevar a cabo el plan.

—Si mi padre quiere ver a Granger muerta…esta bien, dejare que la vea…

—No sera nada facil convensetr a Potter, creo que eso lo tenia claro…

—Me van a escuchar, por las buenas o por las malas…

—No te olvides tambien de comenarle a la joven Weasley, sera crucial para toda la escena…— el profesor se levanto de su asiento, y comenzó a preparar dos posiones…— Tendras un mes hasta que la multijugos este lista; ahora vete a la cama, no quiero que sospechen nada.

Draco lo saliudó con unn moviemineto de cabeza y se dirigia a la Sala Común, pero algo le decia que hoy su lugar era en la enfermeria.

Camino hasta el pasadizo y una vez frente a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que sus presentimientos eran ciertos. Potter y Weasley estaban velando el sueño de la castaña.

— ¿Qué haces maldito…? — casi le grita Ron a verlo entrar

—Baja la voz zanahoria, sino echaras a perder todo.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? — pregunto Harry preparado por cualquier cosa.

—Necesito hablar con ambos…ahora. — Ron miró a Harry incrédulo.

— ¿Que tienes tu que hablar con nosotros?

—Potter, no estoy jugando, es sobre Hermione…

— ¡AL FIN ADMITES QUE LES HECHO ALGO!

— ¡Ron! Callate, dejalo hablar — le respondio Harry un tanto molesto, queria saber todo lo Malfoy iba a decir, palabra por palabra. — Te escuchamos.

—Seguramente Hermione no sabe nada de esto…es más...Yo me he enterado hoy— hizo una pausa y continuó— Tambien creo que ella pensaria no decirles esto hasta estar segura, pero, debido a las circunstancias, tube que recurrir a ustedes.

—Habla ya Malfoy.

—Hermione...está embarazada —volvio a hacer una pauza al veer el rostro de ambos amigos que esperaban lo peor — …y yo soy el padre.

Para Harry y Ron todo era muy confunso, no sabia que decir. Ron por su parte estaba decidido a golperalo, pero se detubo al ver que Harry estaba por hablar.

— ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—No he hecho nada Potter, simplemente nos veiamos, se podria decir que estabamos saliendo.— al ver la cara de Ron, Draco le preguntó — ¿Sorprendido Weasley?

— ¡Callate sabandija!

—Igualmente lo mas importate es que necesito su ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Para que?... ¿Para no hacerte cargo del bebé? — Ron ya no controloba sus impulzos

Draco lo ignoró y miró a Harry.

—Como ustedes estaran deduciendo, estoy cumpliendo las oredenes de Voldemort —Harry y Ron levantaron las cejas — …pero a esta altura, debo aclararles que no lo hago por placer, sino por obligacion, todo esto es en contra de mi voluntad. Y más cuando mi padre me dio la mision de matar a Hermione…

— ¿Matar a Hermione? ¿Pero….?— preguntó Harry alterado, pero Draco lo interrumpió

—No creas que estoy feliz por esto Potter, necesito queme ayuden a salvarla. Necesito llevarla lejos hasta que todo termine,

— ¿Tú…quieres salvarla?

— ¿No has oido nada de lo que te he dicho Potter? Voy a tener un hijo…necesito salvarla.

Harry meditó durante varios minutos, y luego de hablar con Ron, decidieron ayudar a Draco, a pesar de sus diferencias, creia que lo mejor para Hermione era cuidar al bebe lejos de todas guerra y maldad. Y si Malfoy cuidaria de ellos, debian olvidar las peleas, para dar paso a un nuevo Draco Malfoy.

—Está bien, te ayudaremos, pero debes contarnos cada detalle de lo que tienes en mente.

____  
**Hola lectores! Como estan?? Yo con muchisimo frioo! Esta casa esta congelada jaja! En fin, les pido perdon por los retrasos de siempre, pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada, me la paso en el Corel y me quedan los ojos O.O asi, jaja pero aca esta el cap, espero sus comentarios (Wiii!! ya van 100 (L)). Gracias a todos por leer!! besos**


	17. Luego del sueño, la realidad

Draco sorprendido por la facilidad con la que convencio a Potter, se acerco una silla y comenzó a recitarle el plan.

— Snape esta preparando poción multijugos par la fase mas dificil del plan. Ahora necesitaremos la ayuda de alguién mas.

— ¿A quien mas quieres involucrar Malfoy? — dijo Ron en tono amargo

— Debemos contarle todo el plan a Ginny.

Harry y Ron se miraron con miradas complices; ellos se animaban a arriesgar todo por su amiga y seguramente Ginny lo aceptaria, pero ¿Ron la dejaria? ¿Y Harry? ¿La dejaria poner en peligro su vida por ese plan?

— Cual seria la funcion de Ginny en el plan?

Malfoy lo miro confuso, pensó que a esta altura se daria cuenta de lo que trataba de decirles.

— Ella tomara la poción y se hará pasar por Hermione hasta que podamos llegar al traslador. Será un poco arriesgado, pero es el único plan que posible de concretar. Mi padre vendra al colegio dentro de un mes, por ende los mortifagos vendran con él.

— ¿Para que vendra?

— A llevarle el cuerpo de Hermione a Voldemort. Por eso debemos apurarnos y planear todo a la perfección.

— ¿A llevarse el cuerpo? — preguntaron los dos amigos alterados

— ¿Dejaras que se lleven a Ginny?

— No sean idiotas, ustedes deben estar ahi para poder salvarla, pidan ayuda a ese club de Dumbledore, nose, pero ayudenmen a alejar a Hermione de todo esto.

Antes de que Harry vuelva a contestar, se escuchó un debil susurro. Hermione se acababa de despertar.

— Dra...Draco...— este se levantó rapidamente antes de que Ron llegue a la cama y se acercó a la castaña.— Dra..¿Que...que me...?

— Shhh...No hables debes descansar, ambos estan bien...solo ha sido un desmayo..

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par y se encontraron con los ojos grises de Draco.

— Draco...¿Estoy...estoy..?

El le sonrio y sin quitarle los ojos de encima le afirmo lo que la castaña preguntaba

— Vamos a tener un hijo Hermione...vamos a tener un Malfoy

La castaña se sentó bruscamente y se abalanzó a los brazos de Malfoy y con lagrimas en los ojos le susurro

— Te amo Draco...

— Y yo a ti Hermione...

Harry y Ron contemplaban la escena estupefactos, ambos no se acostumbraban a ver a Hermione reconociendo su amor a Malfoy, sus enemigo de tantos años. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pueda llegar a pasar, todo deberia ser mejor. El fruto del amor entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor se traducia en el bebe que nacerá.

Luego de acomodar las sabanas de Hermione, Draco la besó en la frente, miró a Harry y a Ron saludandolos con la cabeza.

Una vez afuera, se dirigió a la Sala Común para escribirle una vez mas el informe a su padre.

_________________

Hola lectores!! como andan??? les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar! les juro que lo que mas quiero es escribir miles de fics pero ahora solo estoy en la compu para revisar los emails ¬¬ , pero bueno, me hice un tiempito por que extraño sus comentarios y escribir un fic que es lo que mas amo, despues de diseñar! ahhh aparte estoy preparando todo para empezar a escribir un libro :) ...ojala les guste lo que escribi en este cap! les mando besos!


	18. El Plan Parte I

Malfoy caminó rápidamente a su habitación, pensando exactamente que escribirle a su padre. Dijo la contraseña, observo la Sala Común y se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente; odiaba tanto ser manipulado por su padre de esa forma…

Se acercó a su escritorio, tomo su pluma y comenzó a redactar.

_Granger se encuentra en la enfermería, ha sido envenenada, por suerte solo podrán culpar a los elfos. Espero tu respuesta para saber el día y la hora exacta del encuentro. Todo está listo_

Tiro la pluma con el odio característico que le generaba pensar en su padre, doblo la carca y se la coloco en la pata de su lechuza. Ahora lo que más importaba era realizar el plan a la perfección, para eso debía hablar con Ginny Weasley.

Caminó hasta el Gran Comedor, pero no la encontró fue hasta el patio y tampoco tubo suerte; le pregunto a unos compañeros de la colorada y esto les respondieron con mala gana que estaba en la enfermería con Hermione.

Más tarde, Draco entra a la enfermería y ve a la colorada sentada junto Hermione, que al parecer estaba dormida.

—Weasley, em… ¿Podemos hablar? — soltó de repente Draco, lo cual hizo asustar a la colorada.

— ¡Malfoy! Me has hecho asustar…—respiro hondo y contesto — SI quieres hablar sobre ese plan, ya me lo ha contado Harry

— ¿Y qué opinas? — pregunto Draco impaciente.

Ginny no contesto y luego de pensar respondió—Se que es arriesgado, pero todo sea por Hermione.

Los días pasaban y Draco no recibía respuesta de su padre. La poción multijugos ya estaba en su etapa final y el plan fue repasado una y otra vez por Ginny, Harry, Ron y el resto del Ejército de Dumbledore. También fue informado Hagrid acerca del plan, ya que el conseguiría el traslador y los estaría esperando en el punto indicado.

Las visitas de Draco a la enfermería eran constantes y se alegro mucho a ver a Hermione en perfectas condiciones. Ahora le tocaba contarle el plan a ella.

—Herms, debo contarte algo y no acepto un "no" como respuesta.

Por un momento la castaña abrió los ojos, pero lo que se le había cruzado por la mente era imposible — ¿Qué sucede Draco?

—Durante este mes que has pasado aquí en la enfermería, hemos decido realizar un plan para ponerte a salvo, se han involucrado muchas personas que te quieren mucho, así que Hermione cuando te lo cuente te pido que tu también cooperes.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué intentas decirme? — volvió a preguntarle Hermione ya casi con un pie afuera de la camilla.

—Tranquila Hermione, vuelve a recostarte— respiro hondo y comenzó — Lo principal que debes saber, es que mis padre y los mortífagos creen que quien te enveneno fui yo, por ende, creen que estas muerta. — al decir esta última palabra un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo— por eso unos de estos días vendrá él como mortífago y se llevara tu cuerpo para entregárselo a...Voldemort…

—Pero... ¿Qué quieres decir con se llevará mi cuerpo? — pregunto de repente la castaña.

—Déjame terminar Hermione…— la tranquilizo y continuo — por ese motivo he decidido recurrir a Snape que ha estado al tanto de todo y preparó poción multijugos; también he recurrido a Potter y a Weasley que han aceptado ayudarme junto al Ejercito de Dumbledore, y Hagrid preparará el traslador.

Hermione estaba deduciendo el plan, pero había algo que no encajaba —¿Para que es la poción multijugos?

—El que tome la poción tendrá tu aspecto, y nosotros podremos escapar por el traslador, seguramente a estas alturas Dumbledore se ha enterado de el plan, espero que nos dé un tiempo para poder usarlo.

Sin dejar de analizar cada una de las palabras que Draco le contaba Hermione preguntó — ¿Quién tomara la poción?

—Ginny Weasley

— ¿Cómo que Ginny? — Gritó alterada Hermione — ¿La utilizaran de carnada solo por salvar mi pellejo?

—Tranquilízate Hermione, ella ha aceptado, aparte, estarán todos para salvarla…Se que te molesta esto y a mi más que a ti, por que la persona a la que tenemos que evitar es a mi padre, el mortífago que quiere entregar tu cuerpo a Voldemort es mi padre; ahora no solo hago esto por ti Hermione, lo hago por mi hijo también…

Hermione estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abre y Colín entra corriendo.

— ¡Malfoy Malfoy!— gritaba corriendo

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — pregunto sorprendido Draco

—Y se quien hecho le veneno e el vaso de Hermione….

— ¿Quién? ¡Dime!

—Fue Pansy Parkinson, la escuche decirlo en el salón de Pociones, se creyó que estaba sola con sus amigas, pero yo estaba guardando los ingredientes…

La furia le invadía por todo el cuerpo, miró a Hermione unos momentos y le susurró

—Déjenme esto a mi…—y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

* * *

Hola lectores!!! ¿Como andan tant tiempoo?? Volviiii!! wiii sii ya termine la facu y con bunas notas :B asii que este receso valio la pena, aunque los extrañe un monton!!! Espero que les guste es capp, estoy feliz de estar de vueltaa! Besotes a todos!


	19. El Juramento Inquebrantable

La ira de Malfoy recorría todo su cuerpo; sabía que Pansy era celosa, pero para llegar al extremo de tratar de envenenar a una persona, era algo que no se lo había imaginado, al fin y al cabo ella hablaba y nunca actuaba.

Pero esta vez se paso de la raya. Corrió a la sala de Pociones, y una vez frente a la puerta la abrió tan bruscamente que el estruendo se escuchó en la mayoría del castillo e hizo saltar a Pansy y a sus amigas del susto.

Al ver que era Malfoy, Pansy exclamo entre jadeos

—Veo que no te has olvidado de mí…

—TU...—le grito Draco señalándola con el dedo—…limítate a callarte, no quiero oírte decir nada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto Pansy un poco asustada.

—YA SE QUE HAS SIDO TU LA QUE COLOCO EL VENENO EN EL VASO DE HERMIONE.

—Pero…pero ¿Qué mentira te has creído Malfoy? Yo no he hecho nada. — respondió más nerviosa de lo habitual.

—SEGURO QUE ESTABAN TAN CONSUMIDAS EN SU CHISMERIO, QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE HABIA ALGUIEN MAS EN EL AULA, TE ESCUCHO CONFESAR TODO, MALDITA P…— Malfoy se detuvo por que las amigas de Pansy ahogaron un grito, Draco la había agarrado de la túnica y la había acorralado contra la pared.

A Pansy eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Malfoy tenía razón, ellas habían sentido una puerta abrirse, pero no le habían dado importancia ya que nadie entraba. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, si el mocoso o la mocosa había contado todo.

— ¿SABES QUE HARE CONTIGO?, JURARAS NO METERTE MAS EN MI VIDA — los ojos de Pansy se abrieron como platos, estaba tan pasmada con la reacción de Malfoy que no tuvo el valor para defenderse. Draco le indico a las amigas que se acercaran, tomo la mano de Pansy y le obligo a recitar que "nunca más se metería en su vida, ni en la de Hermione y mucho menos recurrir a algún mortífago para realizar algún plan que pueda afectarlo". Luego de que la alumna testigo hiciera un movimiento de varita, finalmente el Juramento Inquebrantable estaba hecho. Pansy no volvería a molestar jamás, porque al pequeño movimiento en contra o favor de Draco o Hermione, moriría.

Mientras las amigas abrazaban a Pansy, Draco aun con furia en los ojos, se retiro del aula y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Al entrar vio que Hermione le estaba explicando algunas cosas de Pociones a Colín, sin decir nada se acercó y le apoyó una mano en el hombro a Colín y le dio las gracias por haber contado la verdad.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz?— le pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy, y aunque supiera la respuesta de su amada le respondió casi en un susurro

—La obligue a Pansy a recitar el Juramento Inquebrantable, o sea no nos va a molestar por bastante tiempo…

— ¿QUE? DRACO MALFOY ¿QUE HAS HECHO?

— ¡Shhhh!, Hermione, baja la voz, se lo merecía, sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de que sea infeliz y ahora su prioridad era separarte de mi

—Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que le desees la muerte…

—Hermione por favor, nunca hago nada para hacerme valer, solo apóyame una vez

Hermione estaba enfadada por el Juramento, pero cada vez que pensaba que Draco Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por ella, se moría de amor. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, se acerco a su rostro y lo beso delicadamente. Luego del beso, Draco la miro a los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso lo tomo como un sí.

En ese momento entra Harry con Ron y sin vueltas le dicen a Draco

—Tu padre está aquí…


	20. Visita Inesperada

Los ojos de Draco no sabían si expresar preocupación o desesperación. Le indico a Hermione con una mirada que debía salir urgente de la enfermería y comenzó a buscarlo por Hogwarts. Solo se rogaba una y otra vez que esta visita no opaque sus planes.

Camino desesperado, tratando encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible para poder terminar con la charla y no correr riesgo.

Siguió caminado hasta que una vos familiar lo hizo sobresaltar

— Draco, ¿en donde andabas? Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio.

Se dio vuelta y vio a su madre; se sintió tan relajado, sabia que su madre sufría una y otra vez por la culpa de su padre.

— Madre, los estaba buscando, un alumno me aviso que habían llegado. ¿Por qué han venido tan rápido? Solo esperaba una respuesta.

Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y le acaricio el cabello mientras le contaba la razón de la visita de su padre a Hogwarts.

— Son asuntos del ministerio corazón, solamente asuntos del consejo escolar. Supongo que esta noche responderá a tu lechuza, no quiere correr riesgos. ¿Y tu como te encuentras? te ves muy pálido y decaído. Me he cruzado a Pansy, sigue siendo tan encantadora, pero se rehusó a hablarme de ti. ¿Qué les has hecho?

Draco bufó con mal humor, sabía que su madre tenia a Pansy como su preferida y aun esperaba que Draco le confíense su amor por ella, para poder ser la mejor suegra; pero ahora debía ser la suegra de Hermione Granger, por lo menos para la mente de Draco, el decidió no separarse nunca mas de ella.

— No le he hecho nada — respondió finalmente Draco, haciéndose creer — Solo es que ya terminamos, nuestra amistad.

— ¡OH! Draco, no quiero que dejes tus amistades por tu trabajo, pueden ser de gran ayuda.

— Madre… — le hablo tan bajo que ni la madre alcanzo a oírlo — Madre… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que no quiero ser como mi padre?, ahora soy diferente, no me preguntes por que… pero he encontrado una diferencia muy importante entre el y yo…

— ¿Qué me dices hijo? — pregunto preocupada Narcisa — ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — antes de que Draco pueda responder hubo un incomodo silencio, pero finalmente dijo

— La diferencia entre nosotros dos, es que yo aprendí a amar.

Narcisa al oir esas palabras salidas de la boca de su hijo, gimió de angustia y antes de que pueda responderle, levanto la vista y le indico a Draco que su padre se acercaba.

Draco se levanto y con un gesto saludo a su padre, trato de mostrarse normalmente, pero la ira le invadía el cuerpo de una manera muy incomoda. Lucius se acercó y sin vueltas le dijo a su hijo.

— La fecha pautada es exactamente dentro de dos semanas Draco, procura estar listo para esa fecha. ¡Ah! Y pude comprobar algo muy interesante acerca de la Srta. Granger. — exclamo Lucius mirando a su esposa y entre risas continuó — La muy sangre sucia esta embarazada, he oído a unas niñas decirlo, por suerte poniéndole fin a esa pobre, el niño nunca nacerá, por lo tanto Draco, seria doble victoria para ti… Vámonos. — le indico finalmente a su mujer, aun si saber que aquel niño seria un Malfoy.

Una vez que perdió de vista a sus padres, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, necesitaba estar solo y tranquilo para poder pensar.

El clima era un poco frío, y no había muchos estudiantes afuera, la mayoría se hallaba en clase y eso lo tranquilizaba profundamente.

Se sentó en un árbol que daba justo frente al lago y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se enamoro de Hermione.

_Las miradas en la clase de Pociones… La Biblioteca… y como olvidar el primer beso… en el baño de prefectos… ahí como deseaba poder recordar de aquel día en la Sala de Menesteres, aquella sala que fue cómplice de la primera vez… _

La amaba tanto, nunca imagino que podía llegar a amar de esa forma, y muchos menos a Hermione, no por que ella no valiera, sino por que después de tantos años de supuesto odio, era raro sentirse así. Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar cosas de pequeños.

_La primera vez que se pelearon, Weasley recibió su merecido por defenderla… En tercero - esto logro sacarle una sonrisa - cuando le Hermione le pego en la nariz… _

Era tan ella, era tan Hermione, siempre defendiendo a sus amigos, siempre ayudando a las personas que lo merecen…

Pero…¿El merecía ese amor tan puro? No sabia que responderse, ahora sabia que todo lo hacia por ella y su hijo, las únicas dos personas que ahora si merecían el primer amor mas puro de Draco Malfoy.

____

Lectoress!! como andan?? wii otra actualizacion asi rapidaa! andoo sofocada del calorr! la biblioteca donde tengo la pc es un infierno!! espero que les guste el cap, estaba inspirada xD besos los adoro!


	21. Propuesta

¿De qué forma debería decirle a su madre que iba a tener un hijo? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enteren de que la madre es Hermione Granger? Los días pasaban cada vez más rápidos y en dos semanas le demostraría a su padre quien es Draco Malfoy en verdad.

Una vez que amaneció, se vistió y tomó un rápido desayuno, para poder ir a visitar a Hermione. Se había olvidado completamente de las clases, no pensaba dejarla ni un segundo sola, en cambio, Hermione se tomaba los exámenes más en serio que de costumbre. Cuando Draco entró a la enfermería, la vio sentada en la camilla rodeada de libros, esa imagen logró sacarle una sonrisa después de tanta preocupación.

— Hermione, ¿se puede saber que haces con esos libros? — le preguntó mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

— Dentro de una semana son los exámenes Draco, sé que hay cosas mucho más importante en juego ahora. Pero, necesitamos aprobar estos exámenes…— dijo un tanto alarmada.

— Siempre igual Granger, no me obligues a esconderte los libros, ahora tu prioridad es descansar. — Su voz se torno más seria — he hablado con mi padre, me ha confirmado que todo se realizará en dos semanas. Debería ir a hablar con Snape, espero que la poción esté lista para esa fecha.

— ¿Y el traslador a donde nos llevará? — preguntó Hermione un poco asustada, ella quería criar a su bebé en un lugar acogedor.

— No te preocupes princesa, yo me encargaré de eso. Ahora iré a hablar con profesor Snape. Te veo luego ¿sí? — le dio un delicado beso en los labios de la castaña y se encaminó al despacho del profesor.

La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en clase y solo muy pocos estaban enterados de lo que estaba sucediendo; todos los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, los amigos más cercanos de Hermione y él. En ese momento recordó que hacia mucho que no hablaba con Blaise, su amigo más cercano.

Siguió caminando hasta las mazmorras y golpeo la puerta del despacho del profesor.

—Adelante — se escucho la típica voz fría de Snape

—Profesor, solo soy yo. Quería preguntarle para cuando estima que este la poción. Mi padre me ha confirmado hoy, que todo el plan se llevara a cabo en dos semanas, no queda mucho tiempo.

— ¿Dos semanas?, pero debo dejarla reposar bastante tiempo. — Dijo impaciente el profesor — veré que puedo hacer, sé que hay un ingrediente que acelera el proceso, debo pedirle al profesor Dumbledore la autorización para utilizarlo.

— ¿Puede? A esta altura ya no se qué hacer; he logrado quitarme a Pansy de encima, no ha hablado con nadie. — de pronto Draco recordó lo que le había dicho a su madre — Profesor..He hablado con mi madre, creo que es necesario que ella sepa todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dice Draco?, es algo muy arriesgado… ¿Por qué no esperas a que se encuentren en un refugio? Si quieres y se lo comentare personalmente luego de todo esto.

¡Refugio! Se había olvidado completamente, le había prometido a Hermione que lo averiguaría.

—Profesor, una última pregunta, ¿Dónde nos llevará el traslador?

—Naturalmente, por ahora irán a Grimmauld Place, luego podremos reubicarlos en algún sitio mejor. Pero ese es el único lugar en el cual se pueden encontrar seguros.

Draco se despidió del profesor y se dirigió a la Sala Común.

Ordenó la habitación, y juntó en un pequeño bolso, ropa para poder tener listo el último día.

Las horas pasaban, y Hermione se preguntaba por qué Draco no había ido a visitarla luego de la mañana. Ahora más que nunca tenia tanto miedo de que el Slytherin se halla enojado con ella por todo lo que le está haciendo pasar. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, dejando a la mente divagar libremente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Hermione sintió que la puerta de la enfermería se habría lentamente, se sentó asustada y cuando pudo distinguir que la persona que había entrado era Draco se tranquilizo un poco.

Casi en susurros le dijo enojada — ¿Qué haces? No has venido en todo el día y te apareces a estas horas.

— ¡Shhhh! Hermione, ¿Puedes no regañarme? Quería que tengamos un momento para nosotros. ¿Puedes salir a caminar un rato, o estás cansada?

Hermione se extrañó un poco, pero le enterneció la propuesta de Draco. Sin dudarlo, se levanto de la cama.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — pregunto intrigada Hermione.

—Solo vamos afuera, la luna brilla de una manera increíble.

Caminaron por todo el corredor y una vez fuera del castillo, comenzaron a acercarse al lago, hasta que llegaron a la orilla y se sentaron en el árbol donde la mayoría de las parejas de Hogwarts pasaban tiempo.

Hermione apoyó su rastró en el pecho de Draco, que la abrazaba delicadamente. Observaron la luna en silencio hasta que Hermione preguntó

— ¿Crees que será niña o niño?

Draco quedó pensativo y finalmente contestó —Creo que será niño, un Malfoy con gran elegancia.

—Draco no empieces otra vez, ya hemos hablado del ese sentido de aristocracia que no me gusta para nada. — le respondió haciéndose

—Solo era una idea princesa — respondió Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa. Draco volvió a mirar la luna y luego de pensar un rato le declaro a Hermione

— ¿Me prometes que si es niño le pondremos Scorpius?

— ¿Scorpius? — Preguntó Hermione pensativa — Me gusta, además combina con tu nombre. Scorpius Malfoy, suena con clase. — finalizó la castaña riéndose.— Si es niña me gusta Rose, ¿Qué opinas Draco?

—Me gusta…— dijo Draco, pero la castaña se dio cuenta que la actitud del Slytherin había cambiado.

— ¿Sucede algo Draco?

—No, no es nada malo. Es que estuve pensando en esto todo el día, pero no sé cómo decirlo…

Los nervios de Hermione crecían cada vez más, tenía miedo que Draco se haya arrepentido de todo. Tomo aire y sin vueltas le dijo.

—Dime que tienes Draco.

Draco la miró a los ojos, mantuvo la vista en la mujer que tanto amaba, en sus labios, su cabello, hasta sentía su perfume y dejando de lado los nervios le pregunto.

— ¿Quieres comprometerte conmigo?

Espero que les guste el cap! Los adoro!


	22. La Caida

Dentro de la cabeza de Hermione pasaban miles de pensamientos. Si alguien le decía dos años atrás que Draco Malfoy le pediría que se comprometa con ella, no lo creería ni lo aceptaría; pero todo había cambiado. Draco le demostró quien era en verdad, decidió enfrentar a su padre y hacerse cargo del hijo que ambos estaban esperando. Merecía esa oportunidad para ser una verdadera familia y estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en una Malfoy.

—Dra…co… ¿De verdad? — pregunto la castaña sin poder creerlo

—Si Hermione...lo que más quiero en estos momentos es poder sentir la felicidad que nunca tuve, quiero dejar toda esta etapa atrás y comenzar una nueva historia junto a ti…

— ¡Oh! Draco, claro que quiero…— dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Draco, abrazándolo y demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él.

Cuando lograron separarse, Draco le sonrió a Hermione y le dijo

—Vamos, volvamos al castillo, ya es demasiado tarde como para que andes fuera de la cama.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse al castillo de la mano, entre pequeños besos y mimos. Sin darse cuenta que más adentrado en la profundidad de la oscuridad unos ojos llenos de odio contemplaba la escena.

La noche dio paso al día rápidamente, Draco se había quedado dormido en la silla al lado de Hermione. La castaña despertó y lo obligó a que vaya a su cama, tenía que aprovechar el sábado para descansar. Se retiró un poco malhumorado, pues se quería quedar con la castaña, pero el sueño lo superaba.

Una vez en la sala común, se recostó sin cambiarse y se quedó profundamente dormido. Su sueño era calmo hasta que un ardor feroz en su brazo y un sonido muy parecido a una explosión lo despertó de repente.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — grito Malfoy al escuchar todo ese estruendo.

Se levanto a toda prisa, atravesó la Sala Común sin respirar, y se encaminó a la enfermería, presentía que eso no era nada bueno. Cuando vio que Ginny se acercaba corriendo hasta donde se hallaba él.

—Weasley ¿Qué sucede?

Ginny agitada y llena de sudor le respondió

— ¡LOS MORTIFAGOS, MALFOY! ¡ESTÁN ATACANDO HOGWARTS! ¡VIENEN POR HERMIONE!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora caía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué los mortifagos estaban en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Si su padre le había dicho que todo se realizaría en dos semanas…A no ser que… — ¡WEASLEY, MI PADRE SE HA ENTERADO DE TODO! ¡VE A MI HABITACIÓN Y RECOGE EL BOLSO QUE ESTA EN EL ARMARIO Y ENCUENTRA A HAGRID! — dicho esto salió corriendo y en el camino vio a un par de alumnos del Ejercito de Dumbledore ayudando a los profesores a evitar que los mortifagos cumplan su prometido.

Llegando a la enfermería, vio a Ron y Luna esperando que Hermione se cambie.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE? — gritó furioso Draco.

—Solo se está cambiando. Harry dijo que distraería a tu padre para que pudieran escapar.

Hermione salió del baño de la enfermería y corrió a los brazos de Draco.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No debemos perder tiempo! ¡Ginny fue a buscar a Hagrid! ¡Ustedes dos cúbrannos! — dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Ron y a Luna.

Salieron de la enfermería corriendo lo más que podían. Una vez afuera Draco dirigió a Hermione hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaban por entrar hasta que se escuchó que una voz decía:

— ¡Déjenmelos a mí! — ambos reconocieron de quien era la voz.

Lucius Malfoy estaba a unos metros de su hijo y de la sangre sucia, sabia lo que ambos tramaban y no iba a permitir que eso suceda.

—Muy bien Draco, has atrapado a Granger — dijo Lucius de forma irónica mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Draco trataba de controlarse, era la primera vez que iba a enfrentar a su padre de esa forma, pero lo conocía muy bien y sabia de lo que era capaz. Lucius se acercó cada vez más y cuando finalmente estuvo a punto de tomar a Hermione del brazo, Draco se interpuso y le dijo

— ¡DEJALA! ¡ELLA SE QUEDA CONMIGO!

Al oír esto los demás mortifagos comenzaron a reírse hasta que la vos de Bellatrix se hizo presente

—Lucius, no esperaba esto de tu hijo. Salvando a una sangre sucia. — Luego miró a Draco y con asco en la voz le reprimió — No has podido caer más bajo. — y luego gritó — ¡TRAICIÓN! — no le importaba que era su sobrino, ella era justa y fiel a Voldemort.

—Draco ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás salvarla? Ya se que es lo que traman, se que después de todo ese juego romántico que habías inventado para matarla, se terminó haciendo realidad.

— ¡Solo quiero que nos dejes en paz! Yo ya he decidió en qué lado estar y los protegeré pase lo que pase. Ya no interesa ese estúpido juego de sangres.

— ¿LOS PROTEGERÉ? — al oír esto Lucius recordó algo que se le había escapado en ese momento: La Sangre Sucia estaba embarazada; esto hizo comprender muchas cosas de la actitud de su hijo. — ¿TU ERES EL PADRE DEL HIJO DE LA SANGRE SUCIA? NO PUEDO CREER ESTO DE TI DRACO, YA NO SIGNIFICAS NADA EN ESTA FAMILIA.

— ¿Lo he significado alguna vez? — respondió Draco llenándose de valor mientras cubría a Hermione lo mas que podía. Pero no recibió respuesta.

De repente todos los mortifagos que se encontraban con ellos empezaron a atacar de nuevo y todo se volvió muy confuso. Le habían arrebatado a Hermione de sus brazos y también lo habían capturado a él.

Mientras trataba de visualizar a la castaña y entre forcejeos escuchó que su padre lo señalaba y gritaba

— ¡MATENLO!

Luego se oyó la voz de Hermione

— ¡NO! ¡A DRACO NO POR FAVOR! ¡A DRACO NO! —gritó Hermione con desesperación al oír lo que Lucius había dicho.

_**Hola Lectores! Como andan? Uff, como tarde en escribir este cap, me colgué en el Corel y escribía de a poco y ahora estoy descargando el capítulo de Lost XD. Espero que les guste, estoy tratando de hacerlo más largo de lo que acostumbro, así que espero sus opiniones, criticas o lo que sea. Los adoro! **_


	23. Grimmauld Place

Hermione trataba de librarse para poder ir a defender a Draco que estaba siendo sostenido por unos de los mortifagos.

Mientras tanto, la mayora de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se habían hecho presente, Harry corría para quitar a Hermione del peligro, inmovilizó al mortífago por a espalda y tomó a su amiga de la mano, metiéndola en la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras que Ron, Fred y George los cubrían.

—Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?— pero la castaña no respondía, tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas y estaba rígida — Hermione ¿Me escuchas? — volvió a preguntar Harry, y mientras le quitaba los pelos de la cara comprendió que la castaña le respondía que sí y con un débil sonido logro decir

—Draco…lo van a matar…

—Hermione no te preocupes, toma el traslador sale en dos minutos, ve y cuida a tu hijo, te prometo que no le pasara nada a Draco

—Harry, no puedo ir…quiero ayudar a Draco…—le dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—No puedes salir afuera, te mataran, confía en mi Hermione, debes llegar sana y salva. La Sra. Weasley te está esperando.

Ni bien termino de decir la frase, el traslador comenzó a brillar, Harry acercó a Hermione hacia él y la abrazó, prometiéndole que iba a ser lo posible para ayudar a Draco.

Y así fue, apenas la castaña desapareció salió en busca del Slytherin.

Hermione aterrizo en Grimmauld Place, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tenia muchísimo miedo por Draco. Hizo unos pasos hasta que la Sra. Weasley se acerco a ella.

—Querida, menos mal que has llegado, estábamos todos muy preocupados; ven a darte un baño, ya han ido los miembros de la Orden, todo saldrá bien.

Le lleno la bañera con una reconfortante espuma y dejó a Hermione en el baño para que pueda relajarse.

Se quitó la ropa, se recostó en la bañadera, y mientras se acariciaba la panza comenzó a darse cuenta de que ya había comenzado a notarse el embarazo; aunque trataba de distraerse pensando en su hijo, las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a aparecer. Mientras ella estaba recostada en una bañadera, la vida de Draco corría peligro.

Una vez fuera del agua, se secó el pelo y mientras secaba la ropa que había lavado con su varita, se lo desenredaba.

Salió del baño, lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación que le había indiciado la Sra. Weasley.

Subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se quedó petrificada. Unos ojos grises la miraban desde su cama. Ella sin dudarlo un segundo, se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin y lo besó como si fuera el último beso que le quedara.

— ¡Oh Draco! ¿Cómo estás? Tenía tanto miedo, ¿Cómo has escapado?

—Estoy bien princesa, no te preocupes por mí, ¿Cómo esas tú? ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

—Estoy bien, por suerte la Sra. Weasley me preparo un baño porque estaba demasiado alterada, eso me mejoró un poco…—sin terminar la frase, Hermione ahogó un grito y se sentó en la cama.

Draco se sentó rápidamente al lado de ella y le preguntó asustado

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Al ver la reacción de Draco, Hermione lo tranquilizo diciéndolo que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un susto, pero tomo su mano y la colocó sobre donde se hallaba su futuro hijo, y con una leva sonrisa le dijo

—Siente como patea

Ni Draco ni Hermione podían explicar lo que sentían en ese momento, era la primera vez que sentían a su hijo moverse, después de tanto sufrimiento que les habían causado, todo se volvió hermoso.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Voldemort y tu padre, Draco? Toda esta locura nos obliga a ser fugitivos y tengo miedo que nos pase algo, no puedo permitirme separarme de ti.

—Ahora que saben la verdad no niego que Voldemort este furioso, además la actitud de Bellatrix no nos favorece en absoluto, en cuanto a mi padre, espero que mi madre lo haga entrar en razón, cosa que dudo mucho. —Hizo una pausa y continuo — No te preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo de todo. Yo me encargare de todo lo demás.

—Pero…Draco...Tenemos dieciocho años, ¿Qué nos espera? — Se acomodó en el pecho del Slytherin que la ayudo a recostarse

—No lo se princesa, lo único que se, es que será una larga lucha. Ahora intenta descansar que ha sido un día movido…


	24. Infiltrado

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas con mucha intensidad, era una madrugada diferente a todas.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Lucius Malfoy entro a su mansión lleno de ira. ¿Cómo su hijo, su propio hijo le haría una cosa así? Debía arreglar las cosas, nunca dejaría que sea padre, y menos con la inadaptable de Granger.

Entro a su alcoba, y la analizo.

Su esposa se encontraba en un rincón leyendo un pergamino, cuando vio que Lucius se adentro, se paró de inmediato y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Draco?— le pregunto entre lagrimas y odio — ¡DIMELO!

—Yo no tengo la culpa que sea un descarrilado, intente hacer lo correcto, pero fallamos.

— ¿INTENTASTES MATAR A TU PROPIO HIJO?

—YA NO ES MI HIJO, AHORA EL ES UNO MAS. PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE ESA GRANGER SIGA CON ESE EMBARAZO.

Narcisa no podía creer lo que oía, su marido, la persona que tanto amaba le decía esas cosas horribles. A pesar que aun lo seguía amando, ella ya se había cansado de cubrirlo a él y a su hermana. No quería ser mas parte de todo eso, ahora solo quería alejar a Draco de todo mal.

— ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESAS COSAS?...—hizo una pausa y luego de analizarlo en breves segundos le declaró— ME IRE, ME IRE DE AQUÍ. ODIO SEGUIR AMANDOTE, NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES NI A MI, NI A MI HIJO Y NI A MI NIETO, POR QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY CAPAZ DE MATAR.

La ira de Lucius iba en aumento, no podía creer que su esposa lo estaba dejando en ese momento, tampoco iba a permitir que ayude a Draco a salirse con la suya.

—Te quedas aquí…no iras a ninguna parte…—dijo Lucius dejando de gritar

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Lucius, ya me harte de vivir así, ahora lo único que quiero es devolverle la tranquilidad a mi hijo para que pueda lograr lo que nosotros nunca le dimos, una familia amorosa. — Dicho esto Narcisa salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. No necesitaba empacar, se iría, ¿pero adonde?, no tenía muchas opciones y la única persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue Severus Snape; el siempre estaba para ayudar a Draco, eso haría, le pediría ayuda a Snape.

Mientras, en la habitación, Lucius no hacía otra cosa que descargar su ira. No permitiría que su esposa lo dejara de esa forma. Debía hacer algo y nuevamente sin controlar sus actos, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y una vez que visualizo a Narcisa, sin previo aviso la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y la arrastro hasta el sótano, encerrándola bajo llaves.

—LUCIUS, SACAME DE AQUÍ. LUCIUS POR FAVOR, SACAME DE AQUÍ. — se escuchaba que gritaba Narcisa entre lagrimas mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Lucius se quedó parado observando lo que era capaz de hacer. Su orgullo y su obsesión por el poder lo había convertido en un ser horrendo y le costaba admitirlo, por eso se odiaba tanto. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Miro por última vez la puerta y se dirigió a la reunión con los demás mortifagos.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas hirviendo…—le preguntaba Draco mientras le acariciaba su delicado rostro. —Hermione ¿Me oyes? Despierta, necesito saber que te sucede…

Poco a poco, la castaña fue abriendo los ojos, solo logro ver el brillo de los ojos de Draco hasta que finalmente se despertó.

—Draco… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué me sucede? — dijo Hermione mientras trataba sentarse en la cama.

—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, no te ves bien…

—Me duele un poco la cabeza…Quiero seguir durmiendo…

— ¿No quieres un medico? Le preguntare a la señora Weasley.

—No Draco, descubrirán donde nos encontramos, no quiero que corras más riesgos…—sin terminar la frase Hermione comenzó a toser fuertemente, y cuando poso la mano en su vientre alarmo más que nunca a Draco —…duele…

— ¡HERMIONE! ¡NO! ES SUFICIENTE, SE LLAMAREMOS A UN MEDICO AHORA MISMO.

Dejó a Hermione un momento a sola, y fue en busca de la Sra. Weasley, lo que nadie sabia, era que los mortifagos ya sabían todo lo que sucedía en Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Hay nuevas noticias? — preguntó Lucius mirando hacia el fuego.

—El elfo nos ha dicho que recientemente Granger ha comenzado a sentirse mal. Y nos ha confirmado que Draco se encuentra con ella. Han solicitado un médico de confianza a la Sra. Weasley.

—Excelente, es una excelente oportunidad para poder infíltranos en ese lugar. Necesitare la ayuda de uno de los mortifagos menos activos, no quiero correr ningún riesgo. ¿Hay alguna reserva de poción multijugos?

—Sí, señor.

—Mantengan al tanto al Amo de esta acción. Y capturen a ese médico lo antes posible. — se dio vuelta y mirando a cada uno de los mortifagos dijo —Crepsley, tu serás quien tome la poción.

Hola lectores! como andan tanto tiempo? los extrañe muchisimO!! Proyectual es increible! pero por suerte aprobe la materia y me pude hacer un lugar para seguir con los fics que tanto amo!! espero que les guste el cap. Recuerden que hace casi un mes que no escribia asi que so ven algo raro T.T es hasta que me acomode nuevamente. Besos a todoss! Los adoro!


End file.
